


The Great Escape

by enchantment



Series: Forever After Series [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are eloping and they don't want Jackie to know so they've run off to avoid the society wedding that Jackie has been planning. Will they be able to make their vows of 'I do' into 'they did it?. **Fifteenth of the Forever After series**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Please remember that in the Forever After 'verse that nothing ever goes quite according to plan. In acknowledgement of this, the tradition of something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue becomes…  
> Something mold,  
> Something goo,  
> Something swallowed,  
> But better with two…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who or Star Wars.

"Ouch!" moans the Doctor as they make their way through the brush. "Rose, how much longer until we reach the clearing?"

"Quiet!" hisses Rose. "This is supposed to be a covert mission and I don't want to take any chances that we'll be discovered!" She looks back at a petulant Doctor and soothes, "Don't worry, love, we'll be there in a few minutes. Besides, I thought you loved the adventure of travelling to unknown places?"

"Normally I do," he whines as he narrowly avoids another set of branches whipping past his face as Rose clears a path ahead of them, "but I don't feel up to any more surprises after today's bad news."

Rose continues to face ahead so that the Doctor doesn't see her huge grin. "Still down about the Citroen, huh?"

"Down is hardly the word that I'd use, Rose Tyler!" he grumbles as he follows her closely in the dark. "I can't believe how inflexible this universe's DMV is! I do not understand why once you purchase a car that you are required to keep the same license plate for a year. And even if I lose it, the replacement plate would read the same as before!"

He shakes his head in disgust as he bemoans, "I have lived ten lives over 900 years all over and throughout time and space and now including a parallel universe, and in all of those lives and during that time, I have **never** , **ever** , encountered anything like the DMV! I've dealt with all forms of government such as U.N.I.T., Torchwood and even the Shadow Proclamation but nothing, **absolutely** _ **nothing**_ , compares to the Department of Motor Vehicles!"

"Feel better?" asks Rose distractedly as she shines her flashlight over the area.

"Yes, actually, I do," declares the Doctor brightly before stepping in a large, gooey mud puddle. "Or at least I did. Blast it! These are my favorite shoes!" Rose aims the beam of light towards him while he pulls his foot out of the muck just in time to watch as something runs up the outside leg of his jeans.

"Doctor," Rose begins to warn him but it's unnecessary as he's already spotted the creature and with a yelp of horror hurriedly grabs it and tosses it away. Unfortunately, his throw was towards Rose who immediately falls back into a bush in an effort to avoid the airborne bug.

He picks up the rolling flashlight and mutters a quick apology while Rose scrambles to a sitting position. "Sorry about that. I'd hurry out of there if I were you though, I can't quite discern if that bush is poison ivy or not. There's just not enough light to tell."

With a glare that should have lit up the woods, Rose pushes herself into a standing position and approaches the Doctor. He pulls a branch out of her hair and inspects it. "Nope, not poison ivy. Lucky for you, eh?"

He helps her tug the broken bits of twig out of her hair but instantly stops when he notices a few flower petals. "Oh, look Rose, flower petals! Should I leave those in? They look rather becoming and they'd be perfect for the wedding!"

Rose's heated gaze fades to a warm one at the reminder of why they're there. "No, I think I'll go with the natural look tonight, Doctor, if you don't mind."

"Rose," questions the Doctor seriously, "are you sure that you want to go through with this? I know that I've done my fair share of complaining about the circus affair that your mother's been organizing but I don't want to take away the ideal wedding from you." He glances about the woods with a bit of a grimace. "This isn't exactly the wedding that all little girls dream about."

"No," agrees Rose with a slight smile, "it's not. But I do have the man of my dreams standing beside me ready to legally and officially honor the vow he made to stay beside me for the rest of our lives." Her smile widens as she gazes at him. "That already makes it my dream wedding."

His grin matches hers and they share a gentle kiss before the Doctor pulls back and promises, "Still, I'll make it up to you, Rose, I swear that on every life that I've ever had! When we decide to start our family, I will cater to your every whim! Food cravings on demand at any time of the day or night, back massages and foot rubs and best of all," he waggles his eyebrows at her, "sexy lingerie!"

Rose barks out a laugh and replies, "Sexy lingerie? Who are you trying to kid, Doctor? I've heard all of the pregnancy stories, the only way that I'm going to get excited over underwear is if I can still fit in it!"

The Doctor proceeds to throw his arms out to his sides and proclaim, "Only more of you to love!"

Rose merely rolls her eyes and with a soft chuckle grabs his hand and drags him through the remaining brush until they reach a clearing. "Doctor, this is it, we've found it!"

"Are you sure that this is Evwon's clearing, Rose?" he asks dubiously. "It doesn't appear that different than the rest of the woods we've traipsed through."

"I'm positive, Doctor!" replies Rose enthusiastically. "See? There's Evwon's lantern sitting on that tree stump right over there!" She puffs out a breath in relief that's easily seen in the cold night air. "Finally! I was beginning to worry that we would never find him. Do you know how hard it is to track down an alien minister who is secretly seeking asylum from his planet's government?"

"No," states a very angry and familiar voice while floodlights click on one after the other illuminating the large clearing with high intensity beams, "but I know how hard it is to track down a half alien clone and an ex shop-girl!"

When the Doctor and Rose's vision clears enough from all the spots dancing in front of their eyes, they both look equally stricken as they stare helplessly at Jackie Tyler, Pete and Tony, and their entourage of Torchwood agents. "Mum?" utters Rose in disbelief.

"It's about bloody time!" grouses Jackie as she shifts a sleeping Tony wearing his thermal jim-jams and robe in her arms. "It's freezing out here! Where the hell have you two been?" She swivels her gaze to Pete and inquires smugly, "Didn't I tell you that they'd pull something like this?"

"Mum!" cries Rose in frustration. "What are you doing here and how did you even find us?"

Jackie throws them both a tight lipped glare before she informs them,

"Pete's been tracking you two. I knew that you'd try to scarper off once the wedding day was in actual sight."

Both Rose and the Doctor open their mouths to rant about invasion of privacy and personal space but they are quickly shut down at Jackie's next words. "I would have understood if you hadn't wanted a big wedding, Rose, but I at least wanted to be part of it."

Casting her eyes down to the ground in shame, Rose returns her gaze to her mum and finds her staring sadly back at her. Rose offers a small smile and explains, "I'm sorry, Mum, it's just that the bigger the wedding became, the more it became a focus on the society event of the year and less about the lifetime commitment that the Doctor and I are making to each other. I know that we should have told you but we didn't want to hurt your feelings. Can you forgive us?"

Jackie flashes a huge grin before walking over to them and giving Rose a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I can, love, and there's nothing to forgive really, I understand completely."

"You do?" squeaks the Doctor when Jackie reaches over to tap his cheek lovingly.

"Of course, I do! We may have not had much money in the Prentice family but my mum was determined to outdo the royals if she could. Well, you two told me all about how you saw me and my first Pete get married by a Justice of the Peace. What do you think forced us there in the first place?"

All of three of them reminisce with laughter on their memories of that day until this universe's Pete walks over to Rose with a proposition of his own. "We really do want you to have the best day possible for your wedding, sweetheart, so if this is what you want, then that's what you'll have. We'll even leave if you want us to." At this point he holds up a hand to forestall any argument that Jackie may be about to make about that statement. "However, if you do allow us all to stay, we do have a few things for you that you might want on your special day."

With a wave of Pete's hand, one of the Torchwood agents turns on one last floodlight at the edge of the clearing. Behind him is a stack of tables and chairs, and two small canvas tents with Rose's wedding gown and the Doctor's tux hanging off the front of each tent.

"Ever the salesman, eh Pete?" questions the Doctor knowingly.

Pete shrugs and Jackie queries hopefully, "So, what do you say, love? Is it alright with you if we stay?"

"Of course you're staying, Mum! I wouldn't want to have my wedding without you!" When Jackie gives her a pointed look in regards to their disheveled appearances from their great escape, Rose amends, "Yeah, I know, we were all ready to elope but…" she grins softly at her mother as she divulges with complete honesty, "you still would have been the one thing missing that made my day perfect."

"Oh, Rose," wails Jackie as she throws her arm around Rose, thereby crushing Tony between them and waking him up. She squeezes her tightly before allowing her children to come up for air and sniffs, "Well, let's see what we can do about getting you cleaned up. Just because you two look like crap doesn't mean that you should have to smell like it."

Jackie takes charge as she orders, "Pete, you take his nibs into his tent and tart him up the best you can and I'll see to Rose." When everyone stays put for more than two seconds, Jackie motivates them with a loud shout of, "Move!"

Tony is now standing on the ground, still trying to gather his bearings from being awoken so suddenly. The Doctor glances down at him sympathetically as the women head towards the tent and notices a new item of apparel around his neck. "A bow tie, Tony? Really?"

"What's wrong with bow ties?" defends Tony haughtily. "Bow ties are cool."

The Doctor grins maniacally back at the boy as Pete ushers them into the tent. "Tony," instructs Pete, "start opening those boxes and see if you can find the soap. There's a portable shower in one of these other boxes somewhere…" he trails off as he starts rummaging through some crates.

While the two Tyler men are busy sorting through boxes, the Doctor sneaks out the flap and heads over to Rose's tent. Taking a quick peek inside to mark where Rose is standing, he heads over to the left side of the tent and whispers her name, "Rose…Rose…can you hear me?"

Rose moves away from where her mother is going through boxes of her own in search of Rose's make up case and whispers as softly as she can. "Doctor is that you? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready!"

"I wanted to see you one last time but since that's not going to happen, I at least wanted to talk to you," he asserts in low tones.

Rose's eyes and voice soften as she returns, "I know, I wanted to see you too but Mum's in her watchdog mode. What is it that you wanted to say?"

"Just this." Rose listens patiently and her eyes widen in surprise as she sees a silhouette of a hand print pressing against the tent wall. "You don't only hold my hand, Rose Tyler, you also hold my heart."

"Oh, Doctor," whispers Rose with tears in her eyes as she presses her palm against his own, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rose," he vows vehemently before declaring in a low growl, "and this is the last time that any wall will _**ever**_ come between us!" Those are his last words as he hurries back to his own tent leaving Rose to absorb his declaration and the meaning behind them.

"Oi, Madame! What are you doing way over there? You need to start cleaning up and getting ready! It's your wedding day after all or have you forgotten?" teases Jackie.

"Oh no, Mum, I haven't forgotten," chirps Rose. With one last dreamy glance towards the tent wall, she promises, "I haven't forgotten at all."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose are eloping and they don't want Jackie to know so they've run off to avoid the society wedding that Jackie has been planning. Will they be able to make their vows of 'I do' into 'they did it?. **Fifteenth of the Forever After series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Do you remember the chattering toy teeth that the Doctor had way back in Blast To The Past ch 3? Well, you're going to see when Tony gave them to him and why in flashback as both the Doctor and Pete find themselves reflecting on this day. The ambush that the Doctor is referring to took place in Guys and Dolls.
> 
> During the Doctor's first flashback, it briefly touches on how Rose came to accept him so easily (in this 'verse anyway) after the Doctor left them on Bad Wolf Bay. For those who believe that their coming together so quickly is inconceivable, my reasoning is this. I honestly believe that in all the time that Rose was apart from the Doctor, she wouldn't have only spent it pining for him and searching for him. Being out from under his shadow and now being the one who sometimes has to make the hard choices, I think that she would have grown into her own woman and with the added years of maturity and wisdom, it would still have been heartbreaking when the full Timelord left, but it wouldn't have broken her. Plus, she's been through regeneration with him before and with the human Doctor being much more open with his feelings, the choice for her, or at least the Rose of this 'verse, was clear.
> 
> Will Rogers was once quoted as saying that he never met a man that he didn't like, this quote pertains to a line in this chapter.

The Doctor steps out of the portable shower stall, one hand holding a towel in place around his hips while his other hand runs another towel back and forth over his hair. "So, what's next on the agenda, Pete?"

"Well, since we're men," he advises wisely, "I would say just clothes and hair."

The Doctor nods affirmatively before dragging the towel over his head one last time leaving his hair a wildly tousled mane. "Hair's done, so now onto the tux!"

Tony stares at him wonderingly before announcing, "I have some things that I need to take care of so I'll see you later." He stops briefly at the tent flap opening before he departs. "Don't wander off!"

The Doctor chuckles softly as he watches his soon-to-be brother-in-law leave. "What's put a bee in his bonnet?"

Pete bears a slightly anxious smile as he confesses, "We gave him a few tasks to keep him busy so that he'd feel like he's part of the wedding. And I guess we're all a little nervous that this could be one of the days that you suddenly choose to go running."

"No worries on that front, Pete," assures the Doctor merrily. "The only running for me from now on is if Rose is by my side." He scans the tent for his wedding attire and inquires excitedly, "So, where's my tux?"

"It's behind that screen over there," he indicates with a nod of his head. "Tony and I set it up while you snuck out to see Rose. I'm a little disappointed in you, Doctor, I expect Torchwood agents to be stealthier than that."

The Doctor's expression is sheepish as he heads behind the screen and starts unzipping the garment bag. "Oi, it's cut in the same style as my suit and it even has pinstripes! Molto bene!" He hurriedly throws off his towel and throws on his tux and steps out to receive Pete's approval. "Well, what do you think?"

"Very nice," acknowledges Pete with a nod. "Sorry about your trainers," he notes regretfully with a rueful glance at the Doctor's shoes. "I didn't think to bring another pair."

"Oh, it's just a bit of mold, nothing a good sonicing won't take care of," he observes dismissively as he shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. "Now for the big question, are you lot ready to have me as a member of the family?"

Pete quietly regards the man in front of him before answering with a grin. "That's not even a consideration today since we've regarded you as part of our family for quite some time."

The Doctor's smile is a grateful one and being the type of men that they are, no more words are said, only the unspoken gesture of a firm handshake silently recognizing each man's place in both the family and in their hearts.

"Good, he's still here. Well done, Pete!" congratulates Jackie as Pete claps the Doctor on the back in sympathy and exits the tent.

 _Traitor_ , grumbles the Doctor mutely as he glares at the back of Pete's head before turning to face Jackie. "Yes, as you can see, I'm still here and I'm staying here because I'm _never_ leaving her!"

"I know that, Doctor," she admits to his surprise. "It's why I've never kicked up a fuss about the two of you getting married."

"Is this our last minute talk?" he questions in suspicion. He's been ambushed by Pete and Jackie before but last time they set it up the other way around.

As Jackie steps directly into his personal space and crosses her arms over her chest, she gazes at him intently. "No, no last minute talk, I think that we both know where we stand. We both love Rose with all of our hearts and we'd both do anything for her." She stares him down and he's surprised to discover her question voiced in a tone of complete assurance and without a hint of plea. "Wouldn't we, Doctor?"

He grins widely to match her own smile and responds resolutely, "Yes, we would, Jackie Tyler. We absolutely would."

After a satisfied nod of her head, they share a hug and Jackie holds tight to both of his arms and has one final say. "And since we obviously haven't made it clear enough to you, you daft man, welcome to the family." With this last declaration, the Doctor is left to watch her leave while he cradles his cheek in astonishment. However, this time it is not because of a harsh slap across the cheek but from a loving kiss.

Shaking his head in amazement at the day's events, the Doctor turns to face the mirror so that he can adjust his tie. While he stares into the mirror, he thinks back to that not so long ago day on Bad Wolf Bay when the TARDIS disappeared from their lives for the last time.

************Flashback************

They are left standing alone on the beach as the last strains of the TARDIS engines die out with the wind and the waves lapping at the shore wipe out the last remaining traces of any reminder that it was ever there.

He stands beside her holding her hand and looking down at her and promises, "I'm still here, Rose, and I'm never going to leave you, not even if you try to send me away."

She smiles softly and whispers, "I know," with a slight catch in her voice.

The Doctor nods his head before exhaling slowly and staring out at the skyline in resignation. "But you'll still miss him?"

"No, not really, not when you're still here," and she gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. "But I wish that I could have said goodbye to him, he was such a big part of my life. He took my hand and showed me the universe; he gave me this incredible life…"

"And then he gave me to you," he states almost too casually, but she knows that the resentment is there.

"No!" she immediately denies. "No, he didn't _give_ you to me because you made a choice that he couldn't or wouldn't make! You wanted to stay!" She glances at him worriedly, her voice losing strength as her fear grows. "Didn't you?"

This time it is his turn to offer a comforting grip as he declares, "Yes, Rose, I wanted to stay with you." He draws her closer to him and before he kisses her, he whispers, "Forever."

She pulls away just far enough to tell him, "Then that's all I really need to know," and kisses him softly before murmuring, "My Doctor."

Before the couple can continue exploring the more pleasurable activities of their reunion, Jackie walks over to them and makes her presence known. "Pete's on his way. Is everything alright between you two?"

The Doctor turns his head to wink at Rose, a gesture which goes unseen by Jackie, and then starts speaking Gallifreyan. Jackie's eyes widen dramatically and she stares at him as she questions her daughter. "What? What's he saying, Rose?"

Rose tries her best not to laugh as she answers, "It's his native language, Mum."

"His native language?" ponders Jackie before a horrible realization dawns on her. "Oh no, Rose! You once told me that ship of his translated everything but I didn't think that it translated him too!"

The Doctor speaks some more non-sensible syllables. Jackie turns despairing eyes onto Rose. "Now what do we do? Pull out Tony's old In the Night Garden dvds and teach him English all over again?"

At this suggestion, the Doctor laughs and pleads in perfect English, "Oh, please no, Jackie, I have a much more sophisticated palate. I prefer Grange Hill."

Jackie's worried countenance instantly morphs into one of fury. "What? You were just having me on? Why you little…" she growls right before she starts smacking whatever parts of him that she can reach.

"Ow! Ow!" he yells as he runs away from her while she continues to follow him while landing one blow after another as she refuses to give up the chase. "Ow! Call her off, Rose, _**please!"**_

He darts a glance at Rose and quickly realizes that she won't be coming to his aid anytime soon. Watching her clutch at her sides as she views their antics, he muses about how he doesn't recall the old team of Shiver and Shake meaning to shake with laughter.

He remembers the long flight back to London and the surprise of seeing Pete when they boarded the Zeppelin as well as a small group of Torchwood agents who gave him a not so gentle and extremely thorough going over.

The adult Tylers were reunited and Pete clung to both Jackie and Rose while all three wept unashamedly. Once he was assured that his wife and daughter were okay, Pete turned to speak to the Doctor.

"It's good to see you again, Doctor," welcomes Pete while he reaches out to shake his hand. "Jackie's filled me in on everything so I've already set up your room at the mansion and contacted the necessary people when you're ready to establish your identity." His smile is wide and sincere as he proclaims, "Welcome to my world! Well, your world too now."

"Yes…the Doctor's World…no, that doesn't sound quite right," mulls the Doctor. I think that I'll keep calling it Pete's World, it has a much better ring to it."

Pete chuckles and suggests, "When you've settled in, we'll set you up with a background history, identification and a job at Torchwood if you'd like." He darts a knowing glance towards his daughter. "I'm assuming that you'll want to keep an eye on this one."

Rose rolls her eyes and chides, "Dad…"

The Doctor nods sagely and confirms, "You're right on that count, Pete!" Winking at Rose, he confides, "Jeopardy friendly, this one!" Then he flashes an indebted smile at Pete and remarks, "You know, for having this sprung on you so quickly, you're managing to take it all in and adjusting remarkably well. I really do appreciate all of the effort that you're putting in for someone that you've only met twice."

Pete responds with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Well, Rose and Jackie have told me how much they consider you as family and besides, I like to take the Will Rogers approach to life." At everyone's looks of confusion, he clarifies, "I never metacrisis that I didn't like."

Various degrees of groans meet Pete's jest ending with the Doctor tugging on his ear and noting, "Yes, well…at least I finally know where Rose obtained her sense of humor from."

He finishes straightening his tie and with a soft chuckle, he recollects the end of the nine hour flight that culminated with a limousine ride to the mansion where he met Tony Tyler for the first time.

Jackie storms through the front door screaming at the top of her lungs. "Tony! Tony Tyler, where are you, love? We're home!"

The Doctor leans down close to Rose and mutters, "Do you honestly mean to tell me that he'll actually answer to that tone?"

Rose is barely able to bump his shoulder with her own before a blur of blond hair rushes into the room, first launching himself into Jackie's arms and then into Rose's. Clinging to her as tightly as he can, he proceeds to bombard her with questions. "I've missed you both so much! Where have you been? Did you save the universes? What did you bring me?"

Rose laughs before setting him down and tossing the Doctor a sly look as she answers Tony. "It just so happens that I did bring you something back, or rather someone to be exact." She reaches out for the Doctor's hand and tugs him close to her side.

"Tony, remember all of those stories that I told you about when I lived back in my old universe?" When he nods, she introduces the man at her side. "Tony, this is the Doctor."

Tony's eyes alight with excitement as he exclaims, "Really, Rose? The Doctor? Wow!" He turns to the Doctor and questions, "Did you bring your TARDIS?"

Rose gives the Doctor's hand a brief consoling squeeze as he replies sadly, "No, it had to go back to the other universe."

"Oh," mutters Tony dejectedly. "Well, how about your sonic screwdriver or psychic paper?" The Doctor rubs his neck as he divulges, "No, those left with the TARDIS as well."

Rose leans into him and encourages, "Don't worry, Doctor, we have psychic paper in this universe and we can probably find whatever you need at Torchwood to make a new sonic screwdriver."

Tony, completely unperturbed by the Doctor and Rose's anxious states, plows ahead with his line of questioning. "Do you at least have a robot dog?"

The Doctor uses his free hand to rub at his temples. "No, he's in the other universe too."

"Oh," murmurs Tony in consideration. Feeling a bit bad for the newly arrived Doctor, he fishes around in his pockets until he withdraws a pair of plastic teeth that chatter and offers them to the man who he has grown up hearing so much about. "Here, you can have this. Welcome to my universe!" He then turns a beseeching gaze onto Rose and his parents. "May I please go back to my game now?"

Pete bites down on the inside of his cheek so as not to offend the Doctor while Jackie sniggers outright. Rose places her hand on her hip and puffs out a breath of air. "Yeah, go on and play your game."

He rushes out of the room while the Doctor stares after him wide-eyed. He glances at Rose while releasing a mirthless laugh. "And here I thought that I was so impressive."

Rose leans her head against his shoulder while gazing up at him with nothing but love shining from her eyes. "You are to me," she tells him quietly before reaching up to kiss his cheek.

She nestles snugly into him as he tightens his arms around her and he kisses the top of her head before settling her comfortably under his chin. "Then that's all I need to know," he whispers back contentedly.

************End of Flashback************

Meanwhile, over at Rose's tent, Jackie walks in just as Rose has finished drying her hair. "You know, love, I've never been happier than I am right now that I'm a hairdresser." She flicks the switches on a few of her curling irons and adds with a cheeky grin, "Or that I let you talk me into allowing the Doctor to sonic my equipment."

Rose giggles as she watches her mum gather everything she needs to fix up Rose's hair. "By the way, Mum, how's your beauty shop doing?"

Like all hairdressers, Jackie combs out Rose's hair while she carries out her half of the conversation. "It couldn't be better, or as your first Doctor would have said, 'Fantastic'! The Hairsbreadth Away From Elegance is an absolute success! You know, we've had to open seven days a week now that we're so busy."

"That's great, Mum," congratulates Rose, "but what's really fantastic is all that you and the shop are doing for the Powell Estates. Giving all of those single mums a chance to learn a new trade and offering free haircuts to the folks who've been out of work for a while and need to spiff up for a job interview or for the pensioners who need to save their money but still want a treat every now and then."

Jackie blushes at her daughter's praise while she continues to work on her hair. "Well, it's not all down to me now, is it? If it wasn't for your dad funding everything, the idea would never have gotten off the ground. Besides, it's nice to give something back to the estate, even if it's not our original one. Mind you, it took me forever to get those folks down there to trust me. I don't know what that other Jackie did once she left there but it sure as heck wasn't to go back for any visits."

"Yeah," notes Rose with melancholy at the memory of the other woman. "She wasn't exactly the friendliest of people."

With one last placement of a hair comb and more than a few spritzes of hairspray on Rose's hair, Jackie announces, "There, all done!" She happens to catch Pete's reflection in the mirror as he enters the tent to check on their progress and notices he seems a bit lost in thought. "Pete? Pete, love, are you alright?"

Pete steps into the tent and watches silently as Jackie puts the finishing touches on Rose's hair. Whether at home or at work, he has swiftly learned over the years that the wisest move he can make is to stay out of a Tyler woman's way when she's on a mission.

Although technically Rose isn't his daughter and she grew up without him in a parallel universe, he still views her as his little girl. And now his little girl, who is a brilliant and gorgeous young woman in her own right, is marrying the man that she loves. A man who has saved the world, the universes and if he were completely honest with himself, saved him; he is a man that they have unconditionally welcomed into their family. So why does he feel as though he's losing her?

He continues to watch them talking animatedly as he drifts back to the moment that Rose first called him 'Dad'.

************Flashback************

The Doctor has just made his final goodbye in the form of a projection on Bad Wolf Bay and Rose has lost her last chance to hear how the Timelord truly feels about her and to make good on her promise of forever. She has stationed herself far away from the others along the beach, sat upon some driftwood that has washed ashore. As she is lost amidst her pain and memories of the Doctor, she is caught unaware at Pete's approach.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asks with a gentle smile as he settles himself beside her.

Rose wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand and swallows harshly before inquiring, "Did Mum send you over here?"

His smile is wry as he stares out at the ocean and replies, "Not really, or at least not so much. When I asked her what I could do, she told me, 'How the hell should I know? You said that you wanted to be a proper dad to her, go over there and figure it out!', and then she shoved me in this direction."

She remains silent except for a slight quirk of her lips turning upward and when Pete also keeps quiet, she turns to him with a curious gaze and queries, "Well?"

Pete scratches the back of his head and answers sheepishly, "Well…I'm actually still trying to figure that part out."

Rose releases a small laugh before giving into a fresh wave of tears and Pete tugs her into his arms and holds her tight. "That's right, sweetheart, let it all out. Have a good cry for as long as you need and then you can start rebuilding your life."

Rose suddenly pulls back and desperately demands to know, "What life, Pete? I don't even exist here except as a dog!"

"Yeah," he admits contritely, "sorry about that. But don't you see, sweetheart? That doesn't matter! You know that I've been restoring your mum's identity as more and more people come to realize that she's here but I've also been creating one for you."

"What, for me?" She stares at him accusingly. "Did you know that I'd end up stuck here?"

"No," denies Pete quietly, "but I was hoping that you would stay."

Rose lets out a snort of disbelief. "Don't worry, Pete, you don't have to take me and Mum as a package deal, no matter what she told you."

"And what if I want to?" he questions with a trace of anger lacing his voice. "Now just hear me out," he insists when she opens her mouth to protest. "There was a time before I met you," he lets out a harsh laugh, "or let's face it, even when you met me that I was a hard, cold, bitter and angry man who barely cared much about others anymore, much less myself. And then something happened to me, or rather someone…a blonde. Once I met her, she turned my entire world upside down. She made me think about something other than my own misery for a change, made me care, and simply by knowing her, I became a better man."

He gazes at her intently when he informs her, "That woman wasn't my Jackie and she wasn't even your mum, Rose…she was you. You, Rose Tyler, made me better and now I want to do the same for you," he declares encouragingly. "I want to offer you all of the advantages of education so that you can go out there and make your mark in the world, and even though we already share the same last name, I want to offer you mine. I want to give you the chance to build and live your life and offer you a place in mine."

The years seem to fade away on him as the man who looks the spitting image of her dad eyes her hopefully. "Rose Tyler, I would be honored if you would agree to be my daughter."

It only takes a moment for Rose to decide but when she does, it's with her whole heart. She's lost her chance to promise her forever to the Doctor, but maybe…just maybe…she can promise it to her family instead.

With a speed and alacrity that would have put a certain Time Lord's superior reflexes to shame, Rose launches herself into Pete's arms and holds on for dear life, her new life…without the Doctor.

Pete returns her embrace as tightly as he can, never willing for even one moment to let this second chance go or his daughter…his little girl.

A familiar hormonal sniffle from a pregnant Jackie declares her and Mickey's arrival. Mickey merely rolls his eyes at Jackie before offering her yet another tissue and gazing down at Rose in sympathy. "You alright there, Rose?"

"No," replies Rose honestly and then with a quick glance at Pete, "but I will be." Mickey and Jackie's eyes both widen in shock and pleasant surprise at Rose's next words. "Come on, Mickey, Mum, Dad, let's go home."

************End of Flashback************

"Oi, Pete Tyler!" tries Jackie once again. "I'm talking to you!" When she knows that she has his attention, she questions smugly, "Well, what do you think of our little girl?"

Pete's gaze is as loving as it is doting as he surveys Jackie's handiwork when Rose turns around to face him. "She looks beautiful, Jacks, you did a great job." Then in a more teasing tone, "Especially considering what you had to work with."

Jackie laughs aloud at the remark while Rose complains, "Dad, that's not a very nice thing to say to the bride on her wedding day," before her chastisement quickly gives way for her own laughter.

He walks over to place a gentle kiss atop Rose's head despite Jackie's warning of 'Watch the hair!' and soothes, "I'm just taking the mickey, sweetheart." At that familiar phrase, they all fall silent and quietly reminisce about their oldest and dearest friend of the family, Mickey Smith.

Rose is wistful as she muses, "I always figured that if I ever married the Doctor that Mickey would be the one to give me away or at least be at the wedding."

Jackie wraps her arms around Rose from behind and smiles at her daughter's reflection in the mirror. "I'm sure that somehow Mickey's here in spirit, love, and I know that he'd be happy for you. Besides, he's happier where he is now. Did you see how chummy he was with that girl, Martha, when we were all on the TARDIS?" She lightly smacks Rose's arm as she stands up. It looks like you both snagged Doctors!"

The pleasant lighthearted feeling returns to everyone's hearts and Pete checks his watch before commenting, "The Doctor's raring to go, Jacks. Shouldn't you start on Rose's make-up?"

Jackie scoffs, "Oh, there's no rush. It won't take more than a minute, she doesn't need much anyway."

Rose's tongue peeks out between her teeth before explaining one of her Mum's lifetime lessons to Pete. "Yeah, Mum always says that the only time that less is more is when you're applying make-up on your wedding day and when you're mixing drinks at a party and you're low on booze. And then you just keep adding more water!"

Pete nods his head in appreciation at his wife's wisdom before playfully asking Rose, "Are you sure that you still want to go through with this, sweetheart? I know for a fact that you and the Doctor drove in the Citroen so we could easily outrun him."

Rose replies, "No thanks, Dad, I'm good and I'm staying right where I am." She stares at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm feeling the best that I've ever been, in fact." She flashes a huge grin and inquires excitedly, "So, are you two ready to give me away?"

"Never," they state firmly in unison. Seeing the love in their eyes for her in their reflections, Rose hurriedly rises out of her chair and embraces them, holding both them and this moment close to her heart.

Jackie is the first one to pull away with a sniffle and orders, "Alright, you two, enough of that, back to business! We need to get this wedding started! Heaven knows that we've all waited long enough for it! So come on, Rose, and sit down because in no time at all you're going to be a married woman and I'll be waiting on news for my first grandchild!" Ignoring Rose and Pete's mutual eye rolls at this constant hope, Jackie dreamily stares off into some faraway place of her own creation and nods affirmatively. "Just as it should be."

Jackie's reverie is immediately broken when a soft breeze blows through the open tent flap accompanied by a wheezing, groaning noise that is all too familiar to the two Tyler women but was never thought to be heard again. The occupants of the tent all stare agape at each other before they rush over to the opening and peer outside.

"Is that who I think it is?" asks Jackie squinting at the oddly dressed man who was currently pushing his floppy brown hair out of his eyes. "And what's that he's wearing on his head?"

"Yeah, it is," whispers Rose in utter amazement. She has to squint her eyes as well when she's unable to identify his companion. "But who's the ginger woman that's with him?"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose are eloping and they don't want Jackie to know so they've run off to avoid the society wedding that Jackie has been planning. Will they be able to make their vows of 'I do' into 'they did it?. **Fifteenth of the Forever After series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A HUGE shout out to Kelkat9 and to her story, "Do Not Sonic The Action Figures". It is because of her generosity that I am able to use her idea regarding the plastic of Pete's World being a cousin to the Nestene Conscious.
> 
> For those of you who are new or don't regularly follow the series, the meanings behind the D & D charities and the D & D Bistro are revealed in Blast to the Past Chapter 6. That chapter will also have several references which will make the next story in this series make a lot more sense.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who, Star Wars, Dungeons & Dragons, Peter Pan or Weebles.

The Doctor has just finished sonicing his trainers clean when he hears the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS engines. He reaches out for the TARDIS in his mind but receives no response. Knowing that despite the metacrisis, it wasn't a problem for him before they were dropped off here, he runs out of the tent and into the clearing to look for the ship.

He hurriedly scans the area and immediately understands the reason for his plight when his gaze lands on Jake. "Jake Simmonds, what in Rassilon's name are you doing with my baby TARDIS?"

Jake doesn't even glance at him as he diligently continues in his attempt to wedge a screwdriver under the lid of the miniature TARDIS mailbox. "I'm trying to open this blasted thing so I can pull your tickets to Barcelona out of here! You do still want to go on your honeymoon don't you?" He spares the Doctor a scathing glance when the tip of the screwdriver breaks off and informs him, "Luckily for you, the travel agency called the mansion by mistake to let you know that your tickets had been dropped off in your mailbox. Pete asked me to bring them with me once they realized that you two had done a runner."

When Jake begins to stab at the coral lid with his broken screwdriver, the Doctor swiftly relieves him of the mailbox with a glower that could only have come from the Donna Noble in him. "Watch it, Dimbo!" he reprimands before he turns his attention to the baby TARDIS and murmurs and coos at it while gently stroking its exterior. "You'll hurt it."

Jake merely rolls his eyes at the Doctor before wondering if he happened to remember to bring any of the MiDonnal that Rose gave him for any of the Doctor's mood swing emergencies. A quick patting down of his pockets instantly dashes that hope and he turns to the Doctor with a sigh. "Doctor, don't you think that there are other things that you should be attending to, such as your guests?" he asks while gesturing at the two oddly dressed figures leaning against a tree.

His eyes widen in surprise at the new arrivals as he was so intent on his search for the TARDIS that he didn't even notice them. He's not quite able to make out their faces due to their attire and although his focus seems to remain solely on the newcomers, he is still alert enough to bat Jake's hands away when he tries to retrieve the mailbox from his arms. "Get off!"

As he slowly approaches the couple, he is able to make out bits and pieces of their conversation before he is able to identify them. But once he hears them speaking clearly, a huge smile blooms on his face as their identities are immediately known to him.

"Wow," groans Jack as the nausea begins to subside, "Mr. Tyler was sure right about these new jumpers. They pack quite a punch to them."

"Yeah," notes Donna as she tries to settle down her own stomach, "and I would love to get my hands on the inbred idiot who thought that the new modifications were worth all of these naff side effects!"

"Oh, I don't know, Donna, I thought they were quite worthwhile when I thought them up!" Ignoring her heated stare, he turns to Jack and grabs him for a hug. "Jack, what are the two of you doing here? I thought you were still on holiday!"

"We were, Doc," he affirms as he straightens his wizard's hat. "We still are, actually, but when Mr. Tyler called to tell me that my best friends were getting married right away, we dropped everything to be here!"

"Won't that affect your scoring at the tournament, Jack?" inquires the Doctor worriedly. He knows how much Jack loves playing in the D & D charity tournaments.

"No worries there, Doc," he assures with a wave of his hand looking every bit the Wizard in his robes borrowed from the D & D Bistro's cloakroom. "The timing couldn't have been better! They're taking a break right now so Donna and I hurried over once we received the call. Besides, I'm way ahead of everyone else and I couldn't possibly lose, what with my good luck charm right beside me!"

Jack's loving gaze swivels to Donna as an equally amused one from the Doctor is also shot in her direction. "That's a lovely dress you're wearing, Donna," remarks the Doctor, "but I do believe that it's the floral wreath around your head and fairy wings that really enforce the haute couture. Or perhaps it's the harp that you're carrying, do you play?"

"Shut it, Spaceman!" grits Donna between clenched teeth. "It's for charity alright?" She steps closer to him in a threatening manner. "And not a word of this leaks out to anybody, got it?"

The Doctor mimes zipping his lips, more in an attempt to hide the giant smile that's growing and the laughter that's just begging to be released. Before Donna can add any more threats, the sounds of several clicks are heard behind them. They all spin around to discover a few dozen Torchwood agents holding up their camera phones, every single one of them aimed at Donna in her costume.

"What the hell do you lot think that you're doing?" screeches Donna as more clicks are heard around the clearing.

Grinning maniacally at the potential blackmail that could be reaped for years to come, the Doctor rapidly steps between Jack and Donna and tugs them to his side in one sided hugs. "Oh, come on, Donna, don't be like that! This is for posterity after all. Now look into the camera and offer a great big smile!"

_**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!** _

Donna's face becomes as red as her hair when she growls at the group of photographers. "The moment that this ceremony is finished, I am collecting every single one of those phones and removing all traces of those photographs!" As Jake opens his mouth to make a witty retort, Donna quickly causes him to shut it tight when she warns, "And if I so much as see that one of those pictures has been saved, downloaded or sent somewhere, I promise you that I will knock everyone down so hard that it will take the hand of God to bring you back up again!"

"Killjoy," mutters Jake. "Perfect costume choice though, a harp for a harpy." When Donna glances at him suspiciously, he hastily takes his seat but bravely pops back up again at Jack's request.

"Hey, Jake!" he calls out as he steps away from the Doctor and draws Donna to his side. "How about taking our picture?" Completely oblivious to that fact that Donna is aghast, Jack places his arm tightly around her waist as he croons, "It will be our first picture as a couple."

"I know that I'd like one," pipes up the Doctor as the clicking resumes. "And I bet it would make a fantastic cover shot for the Torchwood newsletter!"

"And why, exactly, aren't you shaking in terror like these other idiots?" hisses Donna as the clicking dies down after a harsh glare and a rather rude hand gesture.

"It's my wedding day, Donna! Which means that I am fully protected by both Rose and Jackie today of all days! After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to the groom now, would we?" he questions smugly.

"Alright, that's enough;" cautions Jackie sternly from behind him, "leave her alone."

"Bloody hell, Jackie, I nearly jumped out of my skin! Wear a bell why don't you if you plan on sneaking up on people like that!" grouses the Doctor while he places a hand over his thundering heart. "Besides, I was only teasing her."

"Right," asserts Jackie with a shove in the Doctor's chest to move him out of her way. "Well, the only teasing that will be done here today is on hair." She reaches out to take Donna's arm and kindly states, "Come on, love, let's give you a touch up before the ceremony starts. It won't do to have the maid of honor looking like she'd been swept away in a windstorm."

With a smug look tossed over her shoulder at the Doctor, Donna follows Jackie into the tent and greets the other two Tylers. "Pete," she begins in a rumbling tone.

Pete throws his hands up in a defensive gesture and avows, "I'm already on it. I heard everything and I can assure you that all the photos will be taken care of." He's stepping out of the tent when he unexpectedly pops his head back in and offers with a wink, "Except for the photos of you and Jack together as your first time as a couple. I'll be sure to send those to you to handle at your own discretion, shall I?"

He's gone before Donna can even think to form a reply and Rose's snickering behind her has finally caught her attention. She turns around to face her best mate and queries, "Something funny, Rose? Do you perhaps find something particularly amusing that you might want to share with the rest of us?"

"Not at all, Donna," replies Rose with a straight face. "I was simply standing here and thinking how great it is for you and Jack to have come all that way just to be at our wedding. We must mean a great deal to you two."

Donna's still not convinced and it shows when her eyes narrow with doubt and suspicion. "So tell me, Donna," asks Rose with a trace of laughter tingeing her tone, "does this special effort mean that I'm the wind beneath your wings?"

"Belt up, Tyler! Unlike your man out there, I'm not afraid of your mum and will feel absolutely no guilt whatsoever doing harm to you on your wedding day." Donna turns her head with a wry glance at an amused Jackie and divulges, "I think it was actually the not being scared of you thing that won me the job."

With a more sullen countenance, she faces Rose and grouses, "Besides, I've already faced my fair share of mortification even before we got here. Do you have any idea of what it's been like to be paraded around Paradise Towers on the arm of someone who's considered a renowned player of D & D?"

She gazes at Rose with a face full of pity, all of it for herself. "Little kids and adults alike are all begging for his autograph and tips on how to play and of course, Gandolf, out there insists on introducing me to all of them every time we meet them _while I'm wearing this._ "

Jackie clears her throat before murmuring, "Actually, Donna, Gandolf was from Lord of the Rings."

Jackie steps back a pace as any further tutelage is squashed by Donna's quelling glance of pure rage. She drops her flower wreathed head into her hands and moans, "I'm dying of embarrassment."

"Don't worry, Donna, it will all be over soon," soothes Rose. "The charity event doesn't last forever and Jack's only showing you off because he's so proud of you and loves you so much." Donna nods grudgingly and misses the wink that Rose tosses her mum. "And besides, if you do die of embarrassment, we'll just clap you back to life like they did with Tinkerbell in Peter Pan."

"Rose Tyler, you better…" trails off Donna as her eyes grow wide with horror. "Oh, no, Rose! What on Earth happened to your dress?"

"What? Where?" demand Jackie and Rose in unison.

"Right there," points Donna. Rose keeps shifting around and around trying to make out the spot that Donna's pointing to until she's practically spinning around in circles.

Donna crosses her arms over her chest and bears the same expression of satisfaction that she wears whenever she's handled a particularly tough board meeting, alien invasion, or both together on the same day. "Well, look at you; it's like watching a dog chasing its own tail." She hastily places her hand over her mouth and mock frets, "Oh, I'm so sorry. The Rose of this universe was a dog, wasn't she? That's not still a sore spot for you, is it?"

"Donna!" cries Rose laughingly with an accompanying swat to her arm. Donna exhibits the smile of the victor while Jackie nods approvingly and concedes, "Heh, nice one."

Jackie claps her hands together to call their attention and directs Donna to Rose's vacant chair. "Alright you two, they're about to start the music so let's tidy up Donna's hair and get this show on the road!"

Outside the tent, the Doctor and Jack have already taken their places at the altar and are waiting patiently for the women to appear. "So, Doc, are you ready to do this?" inquires Jack excitedly.

Boasting a wide grin and an enthusiastic gaze, the Doctor rocks back on his heels. "Jack, I can honestly tell you that at this moment, domestics aside, it feels like I've been ready my entire lives. Or at least waiting my entire lives…waiting for her, my Rose."

Jack claps the Doctor on the back in complete understanding and tries to hide a few sniffles. "Are you crying, Jack?" asks the Doctor dryly.

"No, no, I'm not," insists Jack with a swipe of the handkerchief that he pulled from the pocket of his robes. The Doctor was actually surprised that it wasn't a string of handkerchiefs that magician's pull out of their pockets, what with him being dressed as a wizard and all. Jack indicates the floodlights lighting up the clearing all around them. "It's just that all of these lights are burning my eyes."

The Doctor nods accordingly before turning away to roll his eyes. He starts to feel a light touch on top of his head which steadily increases to a firmer thumping as Jack attempts to pat down the Doctor's hair. "Jack! What are you doing? Leave me alone!"

"Stand still, Doc, you're ruining the effect!" warns Jack. "You don't want to look like a hedgehog on your wedding day, do you? I mean, it's fine to go around looking like that at work when you can blame an alien invasion or a mission on the state of your hair, but not today. Did you even use a comb or just run a towel through it like you usually do?"

The Doctor's tight lipped grimace is all the answer that Jack needs and as he reaches once more to flatten the Doctor's hair into some sort of seemingly unattainable style, he is taken aback by the groom's sudden exclamation. "Donna Noble, why on Earth are you naked?"

Ever the gentleman, Jack immediately shuts his eyes and then covers them with his hands for good measure while yet still managing to allow his head to spin in every direction at the same time. "Donna's naked? Where?"

Any further antics come to an abrupt halt when Jake yells, "Hey, Abbot and Costello, knock it off! The music's started!"

Their heads snap up as they take notice of the strains of the wedding march playing from Jake's iPod and the Doctor's gaze opens wide at the sight before him.

There she was with both of her parents escorting her down the aisle. His bride Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, the Valiant Child, Defender of the Earth and self-appointed protector of the last of the Time Lords.

The Doctor and Rose's gazes never once leave each other as she slowly makes her way down the aisle. He drinks in the sight of her as she approaches him, noting that her dress is as perfect for the setting as it is for her. She is adorned in ivory silk with a draped bodice and chapel train with cascading florals and her headband is trimmed with lace and crystal and interbraided with a second headband of precious stones. Under the floodlights, they sparkle as brightly as the stars in the night but they are still no match for the love shining from her eyes. He is never more grateful than he is at this moment for the remaining Gallifreyan in him that allows him to commit every single detail to memory.

Followed by Rose is Donna, her dress equally fitting for the occasion in the middle of the night venue. Her attire may also have been borrowed from the

D & D Bistro's cloakroom, but is beautifully elegant just the same. It is a mix of vintage cameo-embroidered tulle laid over a layer of cotton leaving her shoulders bare but still sheathing her arms in ruffled sleeves.

The Doctor smiles warmly as he knows, even without looking at him, that Jack is envisioning the day that Donna will take those same steps towards him and the journey of their new life together.

Unlike human weddings, it was Evwon's custom that the bride and groom greet each other first to state their intent and then the chosen followers would stand beside them to show their support of their union in honor of their love and friendship.

When Rose finally stands before the Doctor, she instinctively reaches out for his hand at the same exact moment that he extends his arm and wriggles his fingers at her in blatant invitation.

Once they stand across from each other, Rose averts her gaze long enough to notice something in the Doctor's hands. "Doctor," she questions curiously, "why are you holding our mailbox?"

Having completely forgotten that he was still carrying it, the Doctor smoothly replies, "It's in honor of those silly human traditions that you lot go on about so. Something old and something new, that's me obviously, and something blue!"

"What about the something borrowed, Doc?" inquires Jack.

"Quit helping me," mutters the Doctor all the while beaming at Rose.

"I've got some dice that I was awarded with at the tournament, Rose, you can borrow them if you like," offers Jack.

"Thank you, Jack, that's very kind of you." She reaches for the dice but before she can grab them, Jack pulls them back.

"Of course they're just a loan, you know, they had them especially made to thank me for all of the charity work that I've done." He starts to hand them to her again but instead draws them back and holds them to his chest as if seeking to protect them from harm. "They mean a lot to me so you'd have to be really careful with them."

Before he can even make the attempt to hand them to her again, the Doctor rips them out of his hand and passes them to Rose. "Here, Rose, put them in one of your pockets before he changes his mind."

Rose merely sputters with laughter and drops the dice down inside the front of her dress while Donna stares at him in disbelief. "Pockets? Wedding dresses don't have pockets, you moron! What planet are you from anyway?"

"Well, actually…" begins the Doctor before Evwon cuts him off with a severe stare.

"I don't mean to intrude on such an entertaining conversation, but we do need to start the ceremony." Evwon releases a sigh of frustration as he explains, "I have another wedding in twelve hours for a couple of Sremag and I'll need to start setting up the unity symbols as soon as you leave. Unfortunately, the closest representation this planet has to Gnirevaw stones are dominoes and it take me quite awhile because if one falls down, I have to start all over."

"Have you considered using Weebles instead?" queries the Doctor. "They never fall down."

Evwon seems to mull this over until he notices an angry wraith rising up behind the couple with a furious gleam radiating from its eyes aimed directly at him. "What's the hold up?" demands Jackie in an irate tone. "Do I need to come up there?"

The foursome standing at the altar discreetly shake their heads in the negative while staring pointedly at Evwon and he is not all that surprised to find the other members of the wedding party doing the same. Of course, they all are seated behind the wraith. He finds it odd that her aura is so similar to that of the bride who seems to him like such a lovely young woman.

He smiles politely at the wraith and announces, "Let us begin. The Doctor and Rose have decided to recite their own vows as they declare their love and commitment to one another in sacred union." He offers a slight nod to the couple and steps back to allow them to commence."

The ceremony itself was strictly routine from Evwon's point of view, it isn't until the Doctor and Rose start declaring their vows that it became interesting to the guests. Rose had decided long ago that since this new, new, new Doctor had so readily and willingly accepted their life together on Earth that she would do anything that she could to honor his previous life on Gallifrey.

The physical touches in the wedding were minimal, the color of the Doctor's tie and the concentric circles embroidered on it reflected both the color and name of the House that he belonged to on his home planet. The Seal of Rassilon was woven throughout the wedding's motif in the form of tie pins and cufflinks for the Doctor and Rose's hair pieces and trailing down the ribbons on her bouquet.

In their hasty escape, they had forgotten these items but thankfully Jackie had remembered them as she knew how much that they had meant to the couple and knew that Rose would be heartbroken once she realized that they had left them behind.

Although Evwon had no knowledge of Gallifrey since it didn't exist in this universe, he did have the ability to pick up any language quite easily. From only a few sessions with the Doctor and Rose, all three were able to create a ceremony that would not only be legally binding and aesthetically pleasing, but also honor the love and respect that they felt for each other. The minister was of the opinion, which was concurrent with that of the Doctor and Rose, that anything after that simply didn't matter.

There was only one request that they had made that Evwon found so unusual. They had wanted to keep their vows private, even from him. Now he usually preferred to sanction unions where he was aware of the promises that the couple made before him but in this instance, he felt that with these two, it simply wasn't necessary. When it came to the abundance of love, trust and faith that radiated off of each of them for the other, it became unnecessary to hear it spoken aloud because he could see it and he could feel it. Nobody else needed to hear them either for it was obvious that when it came to the Doctor and Rose Tyler, it was better with two.

As the Doctor and Rose gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, they spoke of the love, trust and faith that Evwon had envisioned earlier, but they also spoke of the hope, possibilities and completion that they had for both themselves and each other in every part of their hearts and souls. In the end, their vows were tantamount to every touch, memory and adventure that the two of them had ever shared, ensuring that their vows like their memories belonged solely to them.

When they finish speaking, Evwon steps forward and while lifting his hands to rest on the back of the couple's heads, he binds their love, faith and trust, as well as their lifespans. For it is apparent to him, if not to everyone who meets them if even only once, that the Doctor and Rose Tyler would not live a fulfilling life without the other, nor would they want to.

As the last of the tingling fades from the Doctor and Rose, they laugh and grin maniacally at each other while Evwon has the final say. "Friends and family, the ceremony has been conducted according to the laws and traditions of Earth, Gallifrey and my own home world. It is now my duty and great honor to declare this sacred union complete and to introduce to you the Doctor and Rose Tyler, bondmates throughout the rest of time and space for eternity and beyond."

Evwon notices a slight tugging on his sleeve and looks down to find the hopeful face of Tony Tyler who hurriedly hands him a hand written note before he rushes back to his seat. A smile grows on Evwon's face as he clears his throat and adds, "Just as it should be."

A thunderous round of applause accompanies several congratulatory hugs, kisses and well wishes for the couple. When Rose notices the Doctor and Donna's confusion at Jack's prolonged hug, she hastens to assure Jack with a wide grin, "You can let go of me now, Jack, I promise you that your dice are completely safe and unharmed."

He pulls back abruptly, his countenance displaying his obvious relief. "Thanks, Rose." He gestures at the bodice of her gown and politely offers, "And if you need any help removing them later -"

"Then I'll be the one to do it!" proclaims the Doctor hotly while jerking Rose possessively to his side.

"What?" asks Jack in bewilderment when Donna glares at him. "I was just trying to help."

Another clearing of Evwon's throat calls everyone's attention back to him. "Excuse me everyone, but the message that I received earlier from this young man informed me that there is another ceremony to take place today. If everyone could please be seated, the requested minister will take his place and the wedding party will step forward.

Donna and Jack share a sly look with one another and the Doctor's eyes widen at the imminent realization that his best friends might actually be following in his and Rose's footsteps. He quickly realizes that it is not meant to be when the couple go off and find two seats alongside each other and his gaze darts down the aisle to find the true couple who are intending to marry.

A chorus of cheers float through the air as Yoda shuffles down the aisle immediately followed by Han and Leia in their wedding attire and their friends and family members trailing behind them to take seats on the rocks strewn around the clearing.

The Doctor laughs heartily and congratulates the couple. "Well this is a surprise and a momentous one at that! I would like to offer my own congratulations along with my missus and say that you two have picked the perfect place and the perfect day to host your wedding. This is most definitely a blessed day! What could possibly go wrong?"

The answer comes rather rapidly when the Doctor steps back, heedless that Han is behind him and a loud _**SNAP**_ echoes throughout the surrounding area. All eyes turn on the Doctor in abject horror while Leia's vehement glare is teetering on the border of full out rage. _Uh oh._

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose are eloping and they don't want Jackie to know so they've run off to avoid the society wedding that Jackie has been planning. Will they be able to make their vows of 'I do' into 'they did it?. **Fifteenth of the Forever After series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: There's a few other related story in-jokes but I don't think that will be a major problem if you haven't read the series. Just remember, that the Jack of this 'verse has NO tolerance for alcohol. A thank you to scifigeekgirl who long ago sent me the most hysterical picture of a small candy bar with Han Solo baked into it (like when he was frozen in Carbonite from the movie) because then of course, it sparked an idea…:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who or to Star Wars.

_**Previous Chapter: A chorus of cheers float through the air as Yoda shuffles down the aisle immediately followed by Han and Leia in their wedding attire and their friends and family members trailing behind them to take seats on the rocks strewn around the clearing.** _

**_The Doctor laughs heartily and congratulates the couple. "Well this is a surprise and a momentous one at that! I would like to offer my own congratulations along with my missus and say that you two have picked the perfect place and the perfect day to host your wedding. This is most definitely a blessed day! What could possibly go wrong?"_ **

**_The answer comes rather rapidly when the Doctor steps back, heedless that Han is behind him and a loud_** _**SNAP echoes throughout the surrounding area. All eyes turn on the Doctor in abject horror while Leia's vehement glare is teetering on the border of full out rage. Uh oh.**_

After a nervous gulp, the Doctor steels himself and slowly trails his gaze down to the ground where he finds a completely unharmed Han Solo waving a broken twig. A twig that Leia rapidly picks up and jabs into the Doctor's foot.

"Ow!" yelps the Doctor while he hops backwards on one foot away from the threat of the furious princess. "What the hell was that for?"

Rose covers her mouth to smother her laughter and Han rubs soothing circles on Leia's back in an attempt to calm her down. The Doctor stares down at the tiny action figure and seethes, "And you can quit glaring at me, Leia, I didn't step on him after all, he's fine!"

He leans down a bit for a better view as she's gesturing with her hand in non-verbal response. The Doctor instantly pop back up with an affronted gasp and directs his comment to Rose while pointing at the princess. "Rose! Did you see that? That is _rude_ , Leia! I know for a fact that you are fully aware that particular gesture is _not_ a peace sign!"

Rose releases a small laugh as she grabs his arm to pull him away from the princess while Han does the same with Leia. "Doctor," reminds Rose, "you have to see her side; she's still upset over the baking incident."

"What?" he questions in disbelief. "But that was a long, long time ago!"

"Doctor," cries Rose in exasperation, "it was yesterday!"

"For a Time Lord, that's a long, long time!" He sighs as he watches Leia cuddle serenely into Han's embrace. "Besides, he's fine now, isn't he? He's just lucky that I cook by sonic because if he'd been in the oven there'd be nothing left!"

He tilts his chin up into a defensive gesture and unwaveringly claims, "Han's no worse for wear for wear for being soniced into a brownie!"

Rose rubs the bridge of her nose with a sigh before trying to make him see reason again while determined to have her wedding day remain peaceful, or as peaceful as theirs could ever be. "That may have been the case if that's all that happened, love, but there was a bit more to it if you remember."

She stares pointedly at the Doctor until he reluctantly concedes, "Okay, fine, but how was I to know that Shiver and Shake like chocolate? And we retrieved him…eventually. Still in one piece I might add!"

Evwon interrupts them by loudly clearing his throat to draw their attention to him. "Excuse me, but we do need to resume the ceremony please. The Sremag, remember?"

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry about that, Evwon. Alright everyone," shouts the Doctor as he waves the couple towards the altar, " **Allons-y**!"

When Evwon steps aside to take a seat with the other guests, Jack asks, "So who's going to marry Han and Leia then?"

The Doctor straightens his bow tie as he smugly suggests, "Since it was the sonic screwdriver that brought them to life, with Tony's assistance mind you," his voice sharpens in slight reprimand as he eyes the boy, "and I invented the sonic, how about their creator?"

"Who's that then?" inquires Jackie mockingly. "George Lucas or Kenner?"

"No need to worry, Doctor," comments Evwon as he indicates a shuffling Yoda heading toward the altar, "everything has been arranged."

"Creator, huh?" whispers Rose teasingly. "I think it's time to let go of that lonely god complex."

The Doctor pulls a face as he bumps her shoulder with his own. They stand off to the side and gaze on, along with all the other guests, everyone equally entranced by the scene that is playing out before them.

Yoda raises his walking staff and taps it against the ground a few times, silently instructing a hush to settle around the clearing. Han and Leia drag their engagement ring pop down the aisle with them with Luke Skywalker and his nurse doll sweetheart following behind as their attendants.

Once they approach the makeshift altar that Tony has created for them, made out of clear plastic Legos and a battery filled Light Bright providing a majestic and colorful glow, Yoda is about to begin until he notices something moving around from the corner of his eye.

A wave of his hand moves aside a small shrub to reveal Darth Vader holding out his light saber and his Storm Troopers gathered around him on all sides with their rifles at the ready. It is obvious to everyone in attendance that the former dark lord wants to ensure that his daughter's betrothed doesn't change his mind.

Yoda stares at him pointedly until Darth releases a heavy electronic sigh and waving a hand to his men, he and the others rapidly take their seats among the various stones that are scattered throughout the area.

With a small shake of his head at Darth, Yoda lifts his hand and a bright red ribbon with an ornate pattern of gold and silver symbols woven throughout it flies out of Tony's pocket and winds itself loosely around Han and Leia's clasped hands. He then offers a solemn nod to the couple which indicates that it is time for them to begin their vows.

Han goes first, turning to Luke who hands him two candied hearts. The first one he holds up states, 'I love you'. Leia simply smiles brightly and turns to her own attendant, the nurse doll, and replies with her own candied heart that declares, 'I know'.

The groom fixes his bride with a stare of exasperation while the Doctor whispers to Rose, "Yep, he's never living that one down," to which she nods sagely as she notes, "Quite right, too."

Grimacing at his own past ill-advised response, he initiates their link. _We should probably remain quiet for the rest of the ceremony, don't want to ruin their big day and all that._ Rose nods once more, this time with a knowing smirk, and then along with the Doctor, returns her attention to the ceremony.

Leia then reaches for another heart, this one pronouncing, 'I love you too' and with huge grins and identical loving gazes, they both take hold of their final hearts which proclaim a sentiment shared by their two human friends and roommates, 'Forever'.

Yoda glances around the clearing until he spies a group of tiny pebbles on the ground. As he squints, the pebbles rise into the air and form the question, 'Any objections?'

All eyes from both wedding parties slide their gazes over to Darth Vader, who feeling quite threatened, immediately brings his light saber out in order to defend himself at a moment's notice. Queen Amidala instantly heads over to her husband, and places her hand on his arm in a calming gesture. When he views her soothing, yet admonishing countenance, he shuts down his light saber and resumes his seat next to his wife.

Seeing that all is calm once more, Yoda taps his staff on the ground thus tightening the ribbon around the couple's hands which is promptly followed by a flurry of rose petals sailing through the air from Jackie's hand to fall down around the couple pronouncing the ceremony complete.

Applause soon breaks out as the couple embrace and all of the tiny action figures rush up to the newlyweds to offer their congratulations. In the midst of all the well wishes, the Doctor turns to his own new bride and inquires, "So what do we do now?"

"Why the reception of course!" answers Jackie from behind him while she signals to some of the Torchwood agents in the back row to start handing out the glasses of Vitex to everyone. "But first," she nudges Pete in his side, "Pete has something that he'd like to say first, don't you sweetheart?"

Pete smiles obligingly at his wife before gathering his thoughts and clearing his throat. "When Rose first came to live here, she told me about the Doctor. She told me about their adventures, the people they had helped and all of the amazing things that they had done. I could truly believe that they were the 'Stuff of Legend'."

Rose and the Doctor share a secret smile at the memory Pete's opening invokes of when the Doctor decided to dub them with that particular moniker after their adventure on Krop Tor. Pete's expression seems to become more serious as he eyes the couple and continues, "Knowing them as I do now, I have to say that I no longer believe that."

Shocked gasps and indistinct murmurings are heard throughout the clearing and the Doctor's temper begins to flare in reaction to Rose's pain filled expression. Jackie hurriedly reaches out to place her hand on the Doctor's shoulder when she glimpses his hardened expression and with a shushing noise to him, she turns to Pete and urges him to go on.

He gazes tenderly at Rose for a few moments before speaking again. "I watched a distraught and broken young girl become a confident woman filled with spirit and determination. Her mother and I shared in her heartache when she repeatedly crossed universes to unite with the man she loved and her absolute joy when she found him."

Pete faces the Doctor and offers him an appraising stare. "I first met a man who would do anything he had to do to save the world and then I met the man before me, and I knew that to him, my little girl was his world."

His gaze automatically travels to Jackie and he exhibits a slight smile as they share their own memory of falling in love with someone that they had lost but found again. "They've had to face circumstances that few couples would ever have to face and they have triumphed over them all. So, no, I don't think that they're the 'Stuff of Legend'. I do, however, believe that they're the real thing."

Both Rose and Jackie wipe away a trail of stray tears while the Doctor and Jack are doing their best to hide the effects of Pete's speech behind a few manly sniffs. Having said all that he's going to, Pete raises his glass and toasts, "To the Doctor and Rose."

A chorus of instantaneous replies greets this final statement along with Rose throwing herself into her father's arms and squeezing Pete in a crushing hug. "Oh, Dad, that was lovely, thank you."

"It was a beautiful speech," affirms the Doctor. "Well done, Pete."

"Oi!" exclaims Jackie from the sidelines, "I helped!"

"Sorry, Mum," responds Rose laughingly. "Thank you, too." She draws back and sobers her gaze as she looks at Jackie. "Honestly, thank you for everything; we couldn't have done any of this without you."

Jackie grins proudly but offers her daughter a pointed look. "Well, I'm just glad that I could help, love, and that I could be here for you, what with you running off and all without so much as a by your leave."

Satisfied with the Doctor and Rose's matching countenances of guilt, Jackie's proud smile quickly changes into a smug expression while Pete gives her a warning gaze. "That's enough of that, Jacks. Knowing these two, they'll probably need as much guilt as they can muster for our next family dinner."

The Doctor reels back in offense and hastily defends, "Is it my fault that the curse of family dinners has joined the likewise accursed tradition of Christmas gatherings?"

Rose glances over at the group of action figures, noting the elaborate costumes that they're wearing and addresses Jackie. "Mum, where did you find the time to make all of those little outfits for everyone? They're gorgeous!"

"Oh, it wasn't me, love!" scoffs Jackie. "I may be able to make an outfit or two when the need arises, but I could never pull off anything as posh as what they're tarted up in!" She eyes the wedding party appraisingly. "I've had quite a few doll makers working overtime making sure that everything would be in time for the wedding!" She smiles softly at the tiny group and sighs. "They do look lovely, don't they?"

Pete passes a glance over the figures and praises, "You did a great job, Jacks, you should be really proud!" He scrutinizes one of the figures and mentions, "I don't recognize the little lady that's with Obi-Wan, is she a character from your universe?"

The Doctor pulls out his glasses to take a closer look and replies, "No, she's not. In fact, I don't recognize her from anything."

"Well, you wouldn't, would you?" answers Jackie. "She's not from any toy figure line from the movies or television, I found her in an antique store!"

"You brought her to life?" inquires the Doctor in outrage. "After you read me the riot act over Tony bringing that lot to life?"

"Yeah, I know, I know, but this was planned," defends Jackie, "and if you will leave that screwdriver just lying around..." Ignoring the Doctor's indignant glare, Jackie continues, "Besides, poor Ben needed a date for the wedding and nobody wants to be the odd man out, do they?"

She aims an affectionate gaze at the action figure and notes how happy he looks with the tiny doll. "He's been such a sweetheart helping Tony out with his book reports, levitating all those letters from his alphabet soup so that he could communicate with him; I just wanted to do something nice for him. And when I saw her in the antique store window, I just knew that they'd be perfect together! She's a right proper lady and all, just perfect for a gentleman like him!"

"Antique?" questions Rose. "Mum, if she's an antique then how on Earth did you bring her to life? The Doctor's sonic only works on plastic."

"I know that," declares Jackie smugly, "which is why I went and had one of those doll makers make a plastic version of the porcelain doll that I found!" She laughs heartily before reaching out to clasp Rose's hand and share her little joke. "All this money to spend and it seems we still end up buying knock-offs!"

The others share in her laughter and Rose hugs Jackie, "Oh Mum, I do love you! That was a really nice thing to do!"

"Yes, it was," confesses the Doctor. He raises his drink in acknowledgement of her kind gesture. "Well done, Jackie Tyler!"

Pete places his arm around his wife's waist as he catches the Doctor's gaze and asks, "Have I ever thanked you properly for staying in this universe?"

Although appreciative of the compliment, the Doctor is still curious. "There was never another choice for me but to stay," he declares as she glances down at his bride, "my place is with Rose."

Pete smiles back at the couple and then surveys the dancing toy figures as Yoda and the female troll doll waltz past Darth Vader and Queen Amidala. "Yes, and I'll be grateful for that, but still…it's nice to have someone else around to assure me that this recurring craziness isn't just all in my head."

"Tell me about it," concurs Jackie with a laugh as the other three join in. As the foursome settle down, Jackie and Pete notice how the Doctor and Rose's gaze keep drawing towards each other as the newly married couple become quieter and quieter. "Pete, why don't we give these two some time alone while we go and check on the music for the first dances, eh?"

"Brilliant idea, Jacks!" proclaims Pete as he nods approvingly. His tone lowers suggestively as they move away from the couple and he poses, "I happen to know of a few empty tents that are available for immediate occupancy, if you catch my drift."

Jackie laughs aloud as she playfully smacks his arm. "Pete Tyler, you're as bad as those two back there, you are!" She offers him a knowing smirk. "Besides, we both know how loud you tend to be so if everyone had their phones out for pictures of Donna in her dress, what do you think they'd do with a voice recording of the Torchwood Director?"

Pete pales at the thought. "Good point, Jacks, good point."

In the meantime, Donna and Jack have found the newlyweds and are regaling them with tales of the D & D tournament when Han Solo comes stomping past them as he leaves Leia, Luke and the nurse doll doubled over in laughter in his wake.

"Careful!" the Doctor calls out in warning. "I almost did step on you that time!" He watches as the groom continues to storm off. "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

Jack chuckles and shares, "He didn't like the wedding present that Tony gave to Leia."

"What did he give her?" asks Donna interestedly.

"It was the costume that she wore in Jabba's lair," he remarks with raised eyebrows. "Tony asked me to help him order it online."

Rose gasps in pure disbelief. "Jack Harkness! What on earth are you thinking helping Tony buy that slave girl outfit?"

Jack's quickly steps back out of range from the possibility of the Tyler slap that the Doctor has so often warned him about and hurriedly offers his defense. "Take it easy, Rose! That's not the outfit that we picked out!" When it doesn't appear as though Rose is going to make a move on him, Jack reminds her, "She wore two outfits in Jabba's lair, remember? The first one was a bounty hunter disguise." He darts a sympathetic gaze at the space adventurer sulking atop a mushroom. "Han was _really_ disappointed when she opened the box."

"Oh, I bet he was," sniggers the Doctor.

As the Doctor sips his drink, he soon becomes aware that both Jack and Donna are practically guzzling down their punch and then some as once they finish their glasses, they continue to pull mini Vitex-On-The-Go bottles, one after another, out of Jack's robes.

"Are you two feeling alright?" inquires Rose in concern.

"We're fine," answers Donna between sips. "It's from those naff jumpers, apparently it's one of the many side-effects."

The Doctor's mouth curls into a grimace before opining, "Well, that's not so awfully catastrophic is it, a little extra bit of thirst?" He tilts his head as he studies her from head to toe. "Mind you, with the way that you tend to gain water, I completely understand your concern."

"What was that?" asks Donna in a deadly calm voice.

Rose elbows the Doctor in the ribs to prevent any further comments while Jack laughs a little too loudly at the Doctor's assessment. He casts a glassy-eyed expression at Donna that reminds her all too well of the Brig's favorite leer and prompts her to sniff her drink. "What the hell? This is spiked with booze!"

"Oh, come on, Donna, you must be mistaken," the Doctor replies, albeit a bit unsure of his own statement as he watches Jack attempt to remain steady on his feet. "That kind of behavior is for school dances and frat parties, who would do that at a wedding?"

Both Donna and Rose eye each other knowingly before Donna declares hotly, "Who else? It can only be Jake and his magic flask!" Jack slides a little closer to Donna before leaning on her altogether and flashing a seductive smile. "Oh, gawd," moans Donna as she turns her head away.

Rose eyes Jack doubtfully and questions, "Jack, are you going to be able to control yourself?"

His gaze travels over to Rose and he purrs, "I don't know, how about you?"

"Watch it, Harkness," warns the Doctor, "I have a lot more imaginative ways than Dimension Jumpers to make you disappear."

He shuffles over to the couple as he suggests, "This is a time for merriment, people, and we should be playing games!" He winks at Donna and slurs, "How about the Jungle Princess and the boa constrictor? Once you see the size of my snake, you won't even want to try and escape."

"Bring out that snake and I'll cut off its head," threatens Donna.

"Ouch," whispers the Doctor to Rose. "Even I felt that one."

"Aw, you're no fun," admonishes Jack. Turning away from Donna, he reaches out and grabs Rose's arm and pulls her to him for a tight hug. "You look so beautiful, Rosie," he proclaims as he squeezes her even tighter against him. "Damn, but you are such a hottie!"

"Language, Harkness," growls the Doctor while he tugs a squirming Rose away from Jack and gives him his best Oncoming Storm glare.

Jack pouts at being left empty-handed and points his finger at accusingly at the Doctor. "You're not a hottie, you're just _haughty_!" Then he breaks out into a huge smile aimed specifically at Rose that causes her to flush from head to toe. "And thank _you_ , especially, my fair Rose, for taking such excellent care of my dice!" he declares cheerily as he displays them to the group before blowing on them and shoving them back in his robe pocket. "I couldn't imagine a safer place for them." He darts a swift peek at Donna's ample bosom. "Well, maybe one."

The Doctor stares suspiciously at Rose while she uses both hands to pat the bodice of her dress and murmurs, "How on Earth did he…I never felt a thing."

"That does it," announces Donna with a roll of her eyes. "Come with me, Cassanova, we're going to sober you up with some coffee."

"What do we need with coffee, doll?" inquires Jack while he presents her with his best bedroom eyes. "I'm all the stimulation that you'll ever need."

The Doctor and Rose watch in pity as Donna continues to lead Jack back to the refreshment table while fending off his advances. "Poor Donna," he notes as Jack pinches her bum, "having to deal with Jack the Gripper." He sighs resignedly and shakes his head. "I hope that Jake hasn't made sure that it's Irish Coffee."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose are eloping and they don't want Jackie to know so they've run off to avoid the society wedding that Jackie has been planning. Will they be able to make their vows of 'I do' into 'they did it?. **Fifteenth of the Forever After series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It has come to my attention that I haven't made something very clear in my writing for this 'verse. In addition to the in-joke of the OC's, David McDonald and Liane Piper, being David Tennant's and Billie Piper's real names, David is also the exact image of the Eleventh Doctor. Since Liane has already been noted to practically be an identical twin for Rose with the exception of a few minor differences, this was my little fantasy of Rose and Eleven having their own happily ever after in Pete's World.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who or to Star Wars.

The Doctor and Rose are taking a quiet moment alone when Rose whispers, "Doctor," and tilts her head to indicate Luke and the nurse doll across the way. Luke is bending over to pull a flower out by its roots to offer his sweetheart while she in turn is ogling his bum.

Rose giggles softly so as not to disturb the couple and then squints her eyes in confusion as she wonders exactly what it is that the nurse is staring at. Luke may be sentient but he is still in the form of an action figure after all.

 _Staring at Luke's bum, are we?_ resounds the Doctor's amused voice in her mind. _Should I be jealous?_

Shaking her head with a little laugh, she goes back to watching the couple as the Doctor casts a critical eye of his own while Luke continues in his effort to work the root loose.

"What are you two doing?" questions Jackie from behind them as it looks to her as if they're simply staring off into space.

"We're evaluating Luke's bum," replies the Doctor matter-of-factly as the couple's eyes remain focused on the action figures.

"Oh, well…of course," offers Jackie hesitantly; unsure if this is some weird alien ritual on the Doctor's part. "Well, I'll be off now!" she blurts cheerily as she departs from the couple. Jackie sips at her drink as she weaves her way through the crowd continuing her search for Jake and reflecting on the scene that she just left. _That's just sick._

Spotting Jake leaning against a tree while he snaps pictures of the reception on his mobile, Jackie rushes over to him to inquire about the cake. "Jake, finally, I've been looking for you everywhere! Where the hell is the cake? You said that you'd get it here on time!"

He glances over her shoulder and spies two of his mates suddenly appear out of thin air carrying the cake between them, their eyes darting everywhere to find where they're supposed to set it down. "And I was right, wasn't I?" he questions smugly as he gestures behind her. "Liane and David have just arrived with it, I'll go over and tell them where they can set it up."

"Not until I see it first," demands Jackie. "I want everything to be perfect!"

Jackie and Jake make their way over to the newcomers who are doing their best to keep the three tier cake steady between them until they can find a table to rest it on. Liane stares around the clearing in astonishment and marvels, "I still can't believe that we're actually here! That Torchwood technology is truly amazing! It's quite Spock isn't it?"

"Aye, lass, definitely high-tech," murmurs David, very grateful that Liane can't see the guilty expression crossing his face. He breathes a sigh of relief that she has no clue that he's actually the one that transported them there under his own power; civilians would never be allowed to use Torchwood technology, not even for the Director's daughter.

His attention is drawn back to her when she releases a laugh. "It's one thing to hear about it, but experiencing it is completely different! You lot will have me believing in aliens next!"

David's wan smile remains hidden by the cake and he turns his head to meet Jake's sympathetic gaze as he and Jackie approach them. "Oh, Liane, the cake looks absolutely gorgeous, love!" praises Jackie. "You have truly outdone yourself this time!"

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Tyler," she replies as she tries to shift her glasses back up her nose by shifting them with her shoulder. "Could you please tell us where we could set it down and then you can take a better look at it?"

"Of course, love, um…oh, right over there," she motions her hand over to a table several feet behind them with just enough space on it for the cake. "Set it down right there and I'll have a proper look."

Liane and David cautiously tread over to the table and gratefully accept Jackie and Jake's help in moving it into position without disturbing any of the decorations. The confection consists of three tiers of a creamy fruit filling, a special blend of the Doctor's favorite jams which Liane mixed on the spot at one of the many cake tastings that the Doctor had demanded, and surprising both Tyler women at how delicious she was able to make it taste. Each tier was decorated with elegant swirls of edible ball bearings and banana cream after formations that had been sketched out by the Doctor in memory of the first plasma storm that he and Rose had viewed together. And at the apex of the cake was a TARDIS with replicas of the bride and groom standing in front of it. Although, to this moment Liane was confounded as to why they would want a version of their hotel phone box sitting atop their wedding cake. But who was she to question her customers; after all she had received stranger requests.

"It's just perfect, Liane," murmurs Jackie in awe. "How ever were you able to do it on such short notice?"

"Well, fortunately for me, Mr. McDonald here studied as a chef as Jake so kindly brought to my attention as he shook me awake," she swiftly directs a murderous glare at Jake, "so he was able to help me with everything."

David stands alongside Liane beaming at both her proximity and the praise that she so kindly bestowed on him. "It was nothing," he dismisses with a wave of his hand, "I'm more than happy to break into your flat for a midnight tryst anytime!"

"Assist, he means assist, don't you, David?" covers Jake as he elbows him in the ribs, _hard_. "Of course he does!" assures Jake in a calming gesture when Liane's gaze changes from nervous to the equivalent of a small animal being sought after as prey. Although that may have something to do with the way that David was staring at her.

"You know, you really should allow me to put in a new heating system for you," suggest David in earnest. "The weather forecast mentioned lower temperatures in the next few weeks and especially considering the tiny camisole set that you were wearing, and by the way I was just wondering if you would also happen to have it in blue, and if you would simply permit me the honor, I'd really love the chance to come into your bedroom and warm you up."

Grinning broadly at her, sure that his generous offer is about to make the headway with Liane that he's been waiting for, David tends to miss out on Jackie's eye roll of disbelief and Jake's look of sheer disgust.

However, Jake is David's best mate and does what he can to smooth things over. "It's truly a rare thing in these hardhearted times when someone is willing to put out that kind of effort in order to ensure the over-all well-being of your health and comfort."

"Aye lass," notes David with a nod. "I'm all about seeing to your needs and I have just the equipment in mind to take care of you!" Liane's only response is to offer a tight smile as she makes her way to stand behind Jackie while simultaneously clutching her robe more tightly around her while Jake has turned so that only David is able to see him and mouths, _'Shut up!'_

Jackie does her best to hold back a loud guffaw so as to spare Liane's feelings but the few soft chuckles that do escape her subside instantly when she spies the inscription on the cake. She immediately spins around and demands, "What happened here? You told me that you were going to pick up the exact specifications from Liane's shop before you went to her flat! Why is this inscription wrong?"

Both Liane and David glance at the cake and then over to Jake who readily enlightens everyone. "I accidentally left one of the pages behind and it turned out to be the one with the inscription but no worries, Jackie, I had an idea of what you wanted to say."

Jackie storms over into his personal space, their noses touching while she stares daggers at him and growls, "It's supposed to say Forever and Run, _**not Always and Leggit! Fix this, now!"**_

"Yes, Mrs. Tyler," squeaks Jake like a kindergartner on his first day of school. "Right away, ma'am'."

Once Jackie has taken her leave and Jake feels it's safe to move, he turns to the two bakers and urges, "Come on, you two, hurry up! You heard the lady, fix it!"

"Right away," pledges David with a salute for good measure. "I just need a tool or two to make the adjustments if you can hand them to me." Jake breathes a sigh of relief and shakes his head slightly while he holds his arms out to his sides indicating to David that he's waiting for him to tell him where to go. With the flash of a cheeky grin and a wink to Liane, he laughingly adds, "You'll find what I need right over there by that tree we arrived at along with what's left of your dignity."

A dry, "Ha ha," from Jake accompanies David's hearty laughter and Liane's lilting tones. "David, why don't you let Liane work on the cake alone so that you and I can have a quick chat?" he proposes solemnly.

The men leave Liane to what she does best and after ensuring that she can't overhear them, Jake asks, "So, how did it go? Did she suspect anything?"

"No," admits David with a discouraged sigh, "she doesn't have a clue that I'm an alien, she attributes it all to the Torchwood jumpers."

"Well, that's what you wanted, right?" inquires Jake a bit hesitantly, confused at his friend's reaction. "Wait and tell her the truth until you can win her over?"

"Yes, but…," he presses the palms of his hands against his eyes before dragging them into his hair in frustration, "I hate lying to her! It's going to be hard enough when the time finally comes to tell her who I really am. It would be so much easier if she would simply be more willing to give me a chance and be more open to me."

"Did you ever consider how the _not_ stalking her technique would help?" poses Jake meaningfully. He was still upset about being interrupted during his hot and heavy date last week by Liane's call when David had slid out from underneath her car unexpectedly, all the while claiming that he was ensuring that nobody else could do the same in a surprise attack. The daft git.

David sends him a quelling glare and insists, "I am not _stalking_ her, I am _pursuing_ her."

"Yeah," agrees Jake emphatically with a nod, "you're _pursuing_ her like a _stalker_."

In the meantime, Liane has finished repairing the cake and calls out, "All done," just as Jackie is heading back with a glass of Jake's spiked Vitex courtesy of Pete's previous experience and vast wisdom when it comes to dealing with an irate Jacks.

"Everything's already been sorted," claims Jake vehemently before Jackie can even utter a word. He pulls her away from the others and tells her, "And don't worry about the music for the first dances, they're all set to go for each couple."

"Good," announces Jackie in a much more relaxed tone and frame of mind. "I don't know if it's the booze in this drink or the fact that Rose is finally married to him, but I believe you."

Out of nowhere, a noise is heard that sets Jackie's nerves on edge. "What is that?" she asks while trying to discern its location. "Does that sound like nibbling to you?"

"I don't hear anything," declares the Doctor as he happily munches on another piece of cake.

The alcohol seems to instantly evaporate from her system as Jackie's eyes bulge in a way that reminds the Doctor of the wolf from those old Tex Avery cartoons. "What do you think that you're doing?" she shrieks at him.

"Duh, I'm having some cake," he replies airily. "By the way, Liane, great job on the cream filling. It's delicious!"

"That cake was for _later!_ " grits Jackie between clenched teeth.

"Then why would you put it out _now_?" inquires the Doctor with a touch of disdain.

Jake didn't know which would give out first, his nerves or the grasp that all three of them had on Jackie to prevent her from killing the Doctor. He hoped that they could hold on, Rose shouldn't have to be made a widow on her wedding day.

"What's her problem?" inquires the Doctor curiously. "Did she want the piece that said 'Run'? Sorry Jackie, but you might say that piece has went and done a runner straight for my tummy!" He chuckles away at his little joke. "Ah, why isn't anybody laughing?"

"Doctor," suggests a breathless Jake as he strains to keep hold of Jackie. "Why don't you go and tell Rose to get ready for the first dance?"

"Okay," chirps the Doctor, "just let me grab one more piece of cake."

"No!" they all scream in unison.

His wide blinking eyes resemble those of an owl at their bellowed command. "Fine, help yourselves then but make sure that you save me some, oh and Rose, too! I mustn't forget the little lady on our wedding day!" He's only walked a few feet away when he turns around and starts walking backwards as he compliments, "You must be awfully strong to hold back Jackie for so long, Liane, continue with those gym work outs, they're 'working out' for you splendidly! Heh heh!"

 _I might just have to let go of Jackie so that I can kill him myself_ , considers Jake momentarily.

Eagerly scanning the crowd for his new bride, the Doctor's gaze alights on Rose chatting with Pete and Donna while Jack sits behind them nursing a cup of coffee. At least when he's not sneaking a few sips out of what the Doctor can only assume is a now tainted Vitex bottle. Oh well, not his problem.

Donna's the first to notice his arrival and upon observing the frosting smeared across his face, she smirks and mentions, "Well, I see that you found the cake."

"Is it Liane's cake?" inquires Rose excitedly. The enthusiasm with which the Doctor displays his fervent nod quickly dies down when his wife adds, "Oh, I hope that she didn't forget to write 'Run and Forever', those are the most important parts!"

The Doctor stares dismally at Rose before casually stating, "Rose, my love, today's not about the running, it's our wedding day! Shouldn't the focus be more on the 'Forever' part?"

She studies him for a few moments with a soft smile before it widens into his favorite grin that she has just for him. "You ate the part of the cake that said 'Run', didn't you?"

"Well, just a bit," he confesses sheepishly as he tugs on his ear, "Okay, I admit it was basically all of it but 'Run' is such a small word to begin with, only being three letters, who couldn't eat that in one bite?"

As Rose lets out a heartfelt laugh, the Doctor knows that she has let him off the hook at the same time. She shakes her head at this half-alien man of hers who is now her husband and assures, "It's fine, Doctor, honestly. You're right, today's not a day about running and I'll be perfectly happy to share what's left of our 'Forever' with you."

"Rose," he murmurs softly before he begins to walk towards her with outstretched arms.

"Oi, watch it, Spaceman!" warns Donna before he can reach Rose. "I'm sure that Jackie's already up in arms about the cake, you don't want to make it worse by spreading frosting all over the bride! Why don't you go into one of the tents and clean up before they're ready to start the first dance? Go on, go and lick yourself clean!"

The Doctor glowers at Donna and informs her, "I do not lick myself clean, Donna Noble. I am not a cat, which I can't stand by the way, I am a man, a Time Lord in fact and will comport myself accordingly."

"Yeah, well that's news to me." Donna aims an accusing glance at Rose. "I've heard the stories about what you can do with that tongue," she gives a slight shudder of repulsion, "unfortunately."

"And I've heard way too much," announces Pete. "Although I would suggest the clean up if I was you and if I might propose, perhaps skip the cutting of the cake? If you've torn into that cake like I think you have, the last thing you want is to be around Jackie when there are any sharp implements nearby."

The couple nod in unison and Rose is about to take her husband's hand to lead him into one of the tents when her father issues one last warning. "Furthermore, don't be too long in there! I know what the two of you are like when you're alone and you're supposed to be preparing for the first dance, not the honeymoon!"

With promises of good behavior, the Doctor and Rose head out for his clean up while Jack offers a filthy chuckle. "And what do you find so amusing?" asks Pete.

"I was just thinking about the Doctor's tongue, I've heard that it's pretty impressive." He leers at Donna. "I bet that I could be impressive too."

"You'd impress me plenty if you'd only sober up," presses Donna. "Now, keep quiet and drink some more coffee!"

"Yes ma'am," he offers with a salute while he ogles her bum. "I'll simply sit here and enjoy the view." Incensed and having reached her limit with Jack's amorous attentions, Donna turns around and flashes him a rather rude hand gesture. Noting the number of fingers, she's holding up he avows with a cocky smile, "Don't worry, doll, I can go more than twice, easily. And don't' forget, the third time's the charm."

Donna groans in disgust while Pete muses, _Never have I been more glad than at this moment that they decided to skip the big society wedding._ He chuckles softly as he watches Jack peer down Donna's cleavage as she pours him more coffee and then silently hopes, _I hope he left us all some cake._

Safely ensconced in the tent, the newlyweds sit across from one another as Rose wets a hand towel and begins cleaning off the Doctor's face. "You know, love, this would be much easier if you'd quit grinning so much."

"I can't seem to stop, Rose Tyler, no wait! Make that Rose Tyler-Smith! My blushing bride," he arches an eyebrow suggestively, "or at least you will be later."

"What has gotten into you?" questions Rose with a giggle. "Did Jack share some of his stash with you?"

"Nope," he declares firmly while popping the p. "It's today, and not just the fact that it's our wedding and of course, we must not forget that marvelous cake, but it's what this day represents! Today we begin our lives as man and wife, we are united as one entity, to stand by each other through every trial and triumph for the rest of our lives, ready to face whatever is to come our way!"

Even though he bears the manic smile and energy that she has come to know and love so well, she sees the seriousness in his gaze and hears it in his tone. "And what are you expecting to come our way, Doctor?"

"Mortgages, carpets, and lots and lots of children, Rose!" he answers joyfully. "I want us to have everything that this life has to offer! If the time that we've spent together in this universe has shown me anything, it's that I want it all. I want us to have anniversaries, holidays, celebrations and birthdays, especially birthdays for our children and I want children, Rose, lots and lots of children, especially with you!"

Rose is left speechless for a long while and when the Doctor begins shifting nervously in his chair, she knows that she needs to relieve him of any worry. She tightens her grasp on the hand cloth and slowly wipes the remaining traces of frosting off of his face and as she speaks, her tone is soft and hesitant but her eyes are filled with so much love for the man before her and the life that he envisions for them.

"You may have expected this, Doctor, but I never did," she tells him as she caresses his face with the cloth. Ignoring his crestfallen countenance, she explains, "It's not anything that I thought that you ever wanted really, not even with me. Just our being together was enough for me because I thought that was all I could ever hope for, but now…" her eyes become moist with unshed tears, "now you have given me even more to hope for, more than I ever dreamt was possible."

He removes the cloth from her hand and leans in close as he takes up both of her hands in his own. "I mean it, Rose; I want all of this with you, through the good and the bad, everything that our life entails for the rest of our forever. Because another thing that I've learned during our time together, whether I'm full Time Lord or half-human, forever is never long enough when it's with you."

"So this is it then? No holding back, no reservations?" she inquires quietly, needing reassurance that he is willing and determined to take these final steps towards a new adventure in their life, a child, children and all the chaos that they will bring. And she's absolutely sure that they will bring bedlam and pandemonium into their lives given half of the chance, they will be _their_ children after all. "Because if we do this, Doctor, there's no going back, no second chances, this will be permanent and forever, beyond our forever in fact, so be very, very sure that you're willing to take this next step on the slow path."

It is then her turn to eye him nervously as he is the one who now chooses to remain silent and grave until suddenly that beautiful smile that he reserves strictly for her alone and their latest adventure breaks out across his face. "Rose Tyler, Tyler-Smith, Smith…whatever you want to be known as from this moment forth, I can assure you and vow wholeheartedly, my love, there's never a path that I have looked forward to stepping on more."

And so with a broad grin of her own, Rose Tyler, Tyler-Smith, Smith…whatever she decided to be called, grabbed her husband by his lapels and pulled him towards her for a kiss that was very reminiscent of the one enacted on Bad Wolf Bay. This kiss however, as full of love, hope and promise as that one was, was also without any mixed feeling or emotion to tarnish it, and this kiss…this kiss left that one far, far behind.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose are eloping and they don't want Jackie to know so they've run off to avoid the society wedding that Jackie has been planning. Will they be able to make their vows of 'I do' into 'they did it?. **Fifteenth of the Forever After series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who, Star Wars, The Archers, Spider-Man, Easy Bake ovens or any fairy tales. The reference to the Spider-Man theme song refers to a scene from Valentine's Day? What's That?

Having decided on the next step for their future, the Doctor and Rose blissfully exit the tent and are so lost in both thought and each other that they barely notice where they're going until they nearly collide with Jackie. "Oops," apologizes Rose, "sorry about that Mum! Is everything ready for the first dance?"

"Yeah," nods Jackie in relief. "Jake assures me that everything is set to go on his end and then you can toss your garter and bouquet right after."

The Doctor nervously tugs on his ear while he casually scans the area in an attempt to avoid Jackie's gaze. "Um, you might have to forget about the garter toss, Jackie; we had a bit of trouble with it in the tent when we went to remove it."

"Remove it?" questions Jackie irritably. "What did you go and do that for? You're not supposed to do that until everyone's gathered round!" She stares at the couple accusingly while she points her finger at them. "I told you two to behave!"

"We did, Mum, I swear! Nothing funny happened!" insists Rose with one hand over her heart and the other in the air as if she was testifying in court.

"Yeah, right," scoffs Jackie as she crosses her arms over her chest and eyes them shrewdly. "And that's why your garter is nowhere to be seen."

"Actually," notes the Doctor while gesturing towards the ground behind Jackie, " _that's_ why Rose's garter is nowhere to be seen."

Jackie looks over her shoulder to find Chewbacca walking around swinging Rose's garter around as if in triumphant victory. She spins back around and hisses, "What's wrong with you two? What on Earth possessed you to give him that garter?"

"We didn't give it to him, Mum!" protests Rose heatedly. "The little bugger took it!"

"Yes," agrees the Doctor fervently, "the moment that I had that garter off Rose's leg, that little carpet swatch snatched it up and did a runner with it!"

"Well, why did you remove it in the first place?" asks Jackie while swatting the Doctor hard in the arm. "You're supposed to wait until all of the guests are gathered together; it's part of the tradition!"

The Doctor delivers his mother-in-law a cold stare as he draws himself to his full height and tugs Rose protectively to his side. "I was protecting Rose's privacy!" He casts a quick glance around at the various merrymakers of the Torchwood staff enjoying themselves with food and drink and growls, "I'm not having my wife giving everybody a free show!"

"Oh, please," declares Jackie with an exasperated roll of her eyes, "Rose has shown plenty more than just a bit of leg during her wild days back on the Estate." While the Doctor's irritated gaze seeks to catch his wife's averted one, Jackie chuckles darkly as she recalls with a smirk, "And the show wasn't free then either! Believe me, it cost those chufters more than a pretty penny and all by the time I was done with them!"

She eyes the couple hopefully as Chewbacca strides past them and quizzes, "Are you sure that we can't get it back from him?"

Upon hearing this threat of plunder, the tiny figure spins around waving his prize in the air before placing it over his head and tucking it under his shoulder to wear as a new sash and then releases a loud howl of defiance. The Doctor runs a hand through his air in frustration and sensibly inquires, "Do you honestly want to even try?"

Finishing off the final adjustments to the cake, Liane stands back wearing a look of satisfaction until she hears Chewbacca's howl from across the clearing. She immediately stiffens in fear and swivels around to face Jake and David. "Did you two hear that? Do you think there's a wild animal out here?"

"Just me, Sweetheart," answers Jack's slurring drawl from behind them. The trio turn to see Donna helping him to keep upright as he waggles his eyebrows at Liane. "Hey, I see that you're finally wearing the birthday gift that I gave you."

Liane quickly realizes Jack's inebriated state and promptly tightens the belt on her robe as she turns away from the others. "His mother picked out the camisole set for me, thank you!" she explains when several curious glances make their way over to her.

"Either way," praises Jack with a lecherous smile, "you look fantastic! Although now having the chance to see how you do look in it makes me feel that it's more of a gift for me than for you."

David steps forward and takes on a threatening stance as he attempts to block Liane from Jack's view. "You seem to be loaded with alcohol, Harkness." Jake's gaze widens in alarm as he notices a small flicker of flame glowing in David's palm. "Isn't alcohol supposed to be flammable?"

"Aye, and so is Liane's temper when anything bad happens to Jack!" retorts Jake as he shoots David a cautionary glare and shoves him back a step while counseling, "Back off, David!"

"Yeah," notes Donna knowingly, fully aware of both David's current affliction of Rapture and his alien powers. "We don't need anybody to be hot-headed or hot-handed!" She steps up into David's personal space and warns him, "I'm watching you!"

"You'd be better off watching me, Gorgeous," proposes Jack as he leans heavily against Donna. "Or perhaps listening to my plans for later would be a better suggestion," he adds as he proceeds to whisper into her ear.

Donna's face instantly begins to flame as red as her hair at his rather bawdy proposition. "Where did you learn about that?" she squeaks with surprise. She darts an inquiring gaze at Jake and orders, "I don't know where you found that stuff that you poured into the punch but I want a case of it delivered to my office by this afternoon!"

"We came over here to let all of you know that Jackie is ready for the first dance," Donna points at Jake, "and since you have the music, take my advice and don't keep her waiting!"

She shifts Jack in her arms to a more comfortable position and begins to move him towards the direction of the festivities. "Come with me, Jack." When he gives her a saucy grin and starts to reply, she rapidly informs him, "That wasn't an offer, Boy Scout, just get a move on!"

The remaining three are left shaking their heads in bemusement at the sight of Donna guiding Jack back over to the main party while he continues to pelt her with one blatant suggestion after another. Jake releases a soft laugh as he muses, "It's good to know that Jack's no longer confused about his sexuality."

Both Liane and David aim a quizzical gaze at Jake as Liane queries, "What are you talking about, Jake? You know as well as I do that Jack has never shown any indication of batting for the other team."

His grin is full of cheek as he replies with a laugh, "Aye, I know that, love! I was referring more to his confusion about what to do with it!"

Liane swats his arm in mild chastisement and urges, "Well come on then, you two, let's shift it, shall we? We don't want to keep the happy couple waiting on their first dance," she glances uneasily at Jackie in the distance eyeing them impatiently, "nor her mother."

They hurriedly make their way over to the mother of the bride, Jake waving his MP3 player in the air as proof of his preparedness. "No worries, Jackie, I can have the song keyed up and ready to play at a moment's notice!"

"That's it?" cries Jackie in disbelief. "You're going to use that tiny little thing? How do you expect everyone to hear the music?"

"Relax, Jackie!" soothes Jake in long-suffering tones. "David here's a technological genius," he pats his best mate on the shoulder, "and thanks to his many talents, it now plays as loudly as a stereo system whenever I have the need for it!" He gives a reminiscent sigh as he remembers, "Bless him, he tarted it up for me because he felt a bit bad about me missing out on The Archers every time that I lost a signal on a mission."

"Yeah, that's really sweet," remarks Jackie drily, "but that alien," she catches Liane's confused expression, "I mean, _foreign_ minister is on us to move ahead with the reception before those Dishrags arrive and I don't fancy meeting any of them, thank you very much!"

David shifts uncomfortably at what he knows was intended to be a comment about an 'alien invasion' and murmurs, "Actually, they're called Sremag from what Jake tells me."

"Whatever they're called," dismisses Jackie, "they're coming!" She turns to Jake and stares at him pointedly while gesturing at the MP3 player. "Well go on, key it up and I'll announce the first dance!"

While Jackie does exactly that, Jake pulls up the track that he downloaded earlier and pushes play. The Doctor and Rose have just taken their places in the center of the clearing surrounded by all of their guests when the first strains of music float through the air.

The newlyweds turn to stare at each other and grinning broadly at the sentiment behind the song, they laugh aloud as the Doctor takes his wife into his arms and begins twirling her around the wood.

Jackie slowly turns around to face Jake, her furious gaze pinning him in place as she bears down on him. "Is that what I think it is? Is that Yakety Sax, _**the Benny Hill theme song?"**_

"Aye," blurts Jake in a panic. "It's a song about running, that's what you wanted isn't it?" His gaze swivels to David in an urgent plea for assistance. "This sounded perfect when we listened to it, didn't it, David? And it plays so beautifully on the set up you made me!"

"You prat, don't drag me into this!" watching Jackie's angry visage turn in his direction, he hurriedly grabs Jake by the shoulders and thrusts him in front of him like a shield. "He was the mastermind!"

"What?" barks an outraged Jake. "You should be thanking me, Jackie," he informs her as he glares at David, "if it was up to him, we would've been using the Spider-Man theme song!"

Jackie ignores David's muttered, "It's a good song," and instead voices in a low growl, "Liane, why don't you and David go off and enjoy a dance or two while I have words with Jake."

"Brilliant idea, Mrs. Tyler, thanks for that!" exclaims David as he grabs Liane by the hand as he leans down and whispers, "When I say 'run', run!" He gives his most charming smile to Jackie while completely ignoring Jake's murderous gaze branding him a traitor. "Run!"

The young couple scurries off as fast as they can until they feel assured that they are safe and sound from the wrath of Jackie Tyler. "Phew, that was close," breathes David with a relieved sigh. "I feel bad about leaving Jake in the lurch like that, but I would've felt worse had we stayed."

He offers a hopeful glance to Liane as he holds his arms out to his sides. "May I be allowed the pleasure of this dance, Miss Piper?"

Liane glances at him a bit mistrustfully, but it is a wedding after all. "Alright, Mr. McDonald, I'd be delighted."

While David lightly places one hand at the small of her back, his other hand gently clasps her own in his as Rose and the Doctor happen to glide by and they watch as the Doctor literally begins to dance circles around the couple with his bride.

"Hello, you two! Are you enjoying the festivities?" he inquires grandly with a manic grin while he and Rose execute a fairly complicated move.

"It looks to be a lovely reception, Dr. Smith, thank you for having us," replies Liane sincerely as she and David begin swaying to the music. She watches the couple continue to dance and comments, "Your steps are so intricate, I've never seen that type of dance before. Where did you learn it?"

"On Gallifrey," answers the Doctor without thinking. "The trick is that the circles are concentric," he remarks as he proceeds to demonstrate that very fact to her.

"Gallifrey? I'm not familiar with that area and I've done a fair bit of traveling. Where exactly is that?" questions David interestedly.

"Oh, it's in Ireland," proclaims the Doctor casually, falling back on his old stand-by response. Then his gaze falls on a bewildered and native Irish Liane and he hastily adds with a sad smile, "You may not have heard of it, the county is extremely small, non-existent really."

Accepting the Doctor's words without question, Liane nods politely and requests, "If I may offer you both an Irish blessing to wish you well on your day?" At their eager nods, Liane recites, "Love, life and happiness. May your troubles be few and your blessings plenty."

"That was lovely, Liane, thank you for such lovely well wishes on our wedding day," expresses Rose joyfully while flashing a broad grin.

"Yes, thank you very much," adds the Doctor, "but nothing to worry about on the trouble part, Liane. Trouble is just the bits in-between!"

Rose laughs at that long ago memory while David clears his throat and darts an adoring glance at Liane before he turns to the married couple. "If I may be so bold, I would also like to offer a blessing in the tradition of Liane's people. May you both live as long as you want, and never want as long as you live."

The Doctor and Rose both grin broadly and nod their heads in approval while Liane gazes up at her dancing partner obviously very impressed, that is until the sound of loud and deep heavy breathing is heard between them. An expression of disgust crosses her face and she immediately begins to push him away when he avows, "It's not me, I swear! Look, I'm not even breathing hard!" he claims ardently as he unzips his jacket to reveal a t-shirt proclaiming, 'Pastry Chefs Make Sweet, Sweet Love'.

While David struggles to assure Liane of his innocence, both the Doctor and Rose's gazes trail down to the direction of the sound's source and their eyes meet in a desperate glance of panic before Rose takes action.

"David's right, it's not him," she insists as she reaches down and picks up Darth Vader from between the couple. She gives him a tight squeeze in order to remind him to remain quiet. "My little brother must have left it lying around."

"That noise came out of that tiny little doll?" exclaims Liane in disbelief.

"Well, you know how technology is these days," declares the Doctor while he rubs the back of his neck, "they've made _amazing_ advances."

"Yes, very amazing," agrees Liane with a murmur as she studies Darth. "Does it look as if the doll is struggling to anyone else?"

"Actually the term is action figure, Liane," notes David to which explanation she promptly replies with a laugh and tongue in teeth grin at his boyishness.

"Oh, I am sorry, Mr. McDonald," she apologizes with a giggle and a bit of cheek. Having always wanted to be a chef, my childhood expertise tends to run more along the lines of mud pies and Easy Bake ovens, not _action figures_."

"Then perhaps I need to show you what you've been missing out on then," he suggests hopefully in a half teasing voice.

Liane responds to his teasing with a soft shy smile. "Perhaps," she offers before looking away bearing a slight blush on her cheeks as they start moving to the music once again.

"Ouch!" cries the Doctor as he removes Darth from Rose's grasp. All eyes turn on him as he apologizes, "Sorry about that," while sending a speedy glare containing a threat of sonicing to his small prisoner. "This little electronic light saber really burns hot."

Rose tentatively picks up Darth Vader by his cape as she tugs on the Doctor's arm with her free hand. "Love, why don't we go and return this to Tony? I'm sure he's been searching all over for it." Flashing one last smile, the newlyweds leave the young couple alone to continue their slow dance and possible burgeoning romance.

"Well, that went well," states the Doctor sarcastically as he watches Rose release Darth's cape from between her fingers to drop him amongst his family. He drags his hands over his face and releases a weary sigh. "Not that this won't always remain one of the most memorable and important days of my lives, Rose, but when exactly are we done here? I'm ready to go."

"Wow, don't sound too excited to start our honeymoon," remarks Rose matter-of-factly.

"Well, that depends on whether Jack helped you picked out any apparel like he did for Leia," he teases with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"No," denies Rose all too innocently. "Jack didn't help me pick out anything, no one did in fact." Her grin is shamelessly seductive as she asserts, "And it won't take you long to find out either, I'm already wearing my wedding night attire."

The Doctor takes a step back to evaluate her silhouette as he scrutinizes the gown. "Rose, from what I can see, the gown's so form fitting that I can't imagine that there's much of anything under there."

Rose's trademark grin makes an appearance as she leans in close to her husband and purrs, "I know."

The Time Lord gulps audibly as his mouth suddenly goes dry at the very vivid and explicit picture that he has conjured in his mind. "Well then…I think it's time that we should be getting off…," he clears his throat as he catches himself, "I mean to be leaving, don't you?"

At Rose's nod of assent, the Doctor calls everyone's attention by announcing the bouquet toss. "Alright everybody, listen up, time for the last event! I need all of the single ladies to gather round for the tossing of the bouquet!" He waves his hands in the air gesturing to all the available women to hurry themselves along.

"Come on ladies, I have someone to do!" urges the Doctor. Chuckling at the Doctor's unbridled enthusiasm and Rose's elbow to his ribs, the crowd rushes to obey as the Doctor sheepishly amends, "Um, I mean things to do…yes, some things like… starting our forever with my lovely bride!"

As he places a string of kisses along Rose's hand, she acknowledges amusedly, "Nice save."

David tilts his head in consideration as he listens to the Doctor's announcement and recalls the conversation that he had with Jake earlier regarding Earth traditions at weddings. His face lights up in excitement as he uses his shoulder to nudge Liane over to the group of anxious women who are waiting in anticipation. "Don't worry," he encourages her, "even if you don't catch the bouquet, I still have a proposal for you."

"Of course you do," she replies resignedly before offering him a tight smile and joining the other women. David watches with a pounding heart filled with exhilaration as Rose turns away from the eager gathering as she gets ready to throw her bouquet.

Never one caring to be thrust into the spotlight, even if she wasn't the current center of attention, Liane slowly begins to shift herself away as far off to the sidelines as she possibly can without being too noticeable. Unfortunately for her David does notice and what he especially takes note of is the direction of the bouquet and how it is definitely not going to land within Liane's grasp, at least not without some help.

 _Well that won't do,_ he concludes as the bouquet flies through the air and descends a few feet in front of Liane, _I'll just give her a bit of help._ Giving his unwilling beloved a rather firm telekinetic shove, Liane suddenly finds herself careening through a wall of screaming and over enthusiastic women, all of them vying for a chance to be the next Torchwood bride.

"Ow," grumbles Liane as she tries to push herself up and off the pile of shouting women who are still scrambling for the bouquet. _What happened there?_

Narrowing his eyes at the female Torchwood agents' fierce determination, David sends the bouquet sailing off the ground and into the air straight into Liane's hand. Then without further delay, he rushes over to her before anyone can wrench the bouquet from her precarious hold and hauls her up by her left arm which he immediately proceeds to raise in the air and wave around in a public pronouncement of victory.

"She did it, she wins, she's going to be the next bride!" he proclaims in a voice loud enough for the neighboring county to hear. "Did everybody see that? My Liane is the next to be wed!" He reaches down and smacks the hand of an agent who makes one last attempt to snatch the bouquet. "Stop it, lass, the winner has been decreed!"

Donna and Jake stand off to the side in mute horror as everyone continues to watch David shake the petals off the bouquet with each wave of his hand as Liane desperately tries to pull free of his grip. As the other women begin to clamor to their feet, Donna turns to Jake and asks, "Do you happen to have anything left in that flask of yours?"

Jake flashes a knowing grin and ribs, "Why Miss Noble, I'm shocked! Are you looking to make a night of it with our Jack?"

"No," she denies as she observes Liane finally wrestle herself from David as he promptly follows behind her urging her to take what was left of the bouquet. "I do, however, believe that Liane's going to need a shot or two to make it through the rest of this reception."

"She's not the only one," remarks Pete from behind them while he cradles an exhausted Tony and smirks at his wife. "I am _so_ glad that the paparazzo's not here to records all of this. As if those two," he indicates the Doctor and Rose with a nod of his head, "don't give them enough fodder as it is."

"Oh, I don't know, love," muses Jackie as she scans all of the goings on in the clearing, "it's not so bad."

"Have you been drinking more of Jake's special added ingredient?" he inquires suspiciously. "This cannot possibly be the wedding that you envisioned for our daughter."

Jackie takes a moment to view her surroundings. She spies the little figure of Luke brandishing Leia's outfit from Tony in Han's face while he mimes laughter, she snorts quietly at a passed out Jack lying alongside one of the tents and rolls her eyes at David trailing after Liane like a lovesick puppy while the Doctor sneaks another bit of cake from his bigger on the inside pockets. "No it's not, it's better."

In answer to his unspoken question of utter befuddlement, she explains, "Look at our little girl, Pete, have you ever seen her so happy? This is everything that I've ever wanted for Rose. Love with a good man, good friends and a good job that she enjoys and hopefully a wonderful marriage."

Pete smiles softly at his wife before leaning down to kiss her. "That's a lovely sentiment, Jacks."

"Yeah," she considers while unconsciously running her fingers through Tony's hair. _And grandkids would be nice too._

As Tony stirs more awake, Jackie reminds him, "Your big sister's married now, Tony. What do you think about that?"

"Big deal," he murmurs sleepily as he seeks a more comfortable position in Pete's arms. "I'm hungry. Do we have any fish fingers and custard?" he inquires before falling right back to sleep.

Jackie shakes her head in disgust and offers Pete a wry glance. "That's his doing and all!" she opines with a hopeless sigh at the Doctor standing unknowingly across the way.

Even without their shared link, the Doctor and Rose have no need of words to communicate with each other as with matching grins, they silently entwine their fingers and turn in the direction that they first arrived in. Upon viewing Jackie's eagle eye trained on them, they instantly freeze in place and await further instruction.

Remembering all too well the keen desire to have your new husband all to yourself once the vows have taken place and then still being forced to sit through a reception, Jackie relents and releases them from their duty with a small nod and wishes them on their way with a mouthed, 'Go!'

Knowing that a 'before I change my mind' is left unspoken in the air, Rose hurriedly mouths, 'I love you,' to her mother and father while the Doctor sends them a quick wave and grateful smile before dragging Rose back into the density of the woods.

Farther and farther into the forest they run until the need for air becomes too much and they stop for a moment in order to catch their breath. "We're really close," mentions Rose as they take a deep breath and examine their surroundings. "I'd say about five more minutes and we'll be back on the road where we parked the Citroen."

"Good," breathes the Doctor roughly. "I have no problem with spending life on the slow path, Rose, but I'd prefer to be able to take it at my own pace." He takes her by surprise as he dazzles her with a huge grin while he picks her up and whirls her around in a circle. "Or should I say, at _our_ own pace, my lovely bride?"

Rose laughs heartily and chides, "You idiot, put me down before we fall back into the mud." When he refuses to relinquish her, she playfully thumps his chest and insists, "Come on, Doctor, let me go."

In the simple light from the sonic, Rose can still see that his gaze darkens to match his tone as he holds her tighter to him and he becomes serious. "Never, Rose Tyler, never again will I let you go, willingly or otherwise. We've promised each other forever, Rose, I mean to see that we keep it this time."

"They keep trying to break us up, Doctor," she recites those imminent words of doom from long, long ago, "but they never, ever will." His gaze remains steady on her, not fearful or at all hesitant to believe that her words might ring false once again. Instead his gaze hardens to reveal the strength and determination that lies behind her words, the vow that they make to both the universe and each other, that they will never be parted again. "And I can assure you, my Doctor, that I intend to make sure that promise comes true as well."

She's pressing her forehead against his, gently nuzzling his nose in affection when out of the blue he releases a laugh as he amends, "I mean Rose Tyler-Smith! We're married now, Rose, you're finally my wife in name and bond! Can you believe it?"

He whoops in delight and spins her around again a few times before she calls a halt to his antics. "Doctor, not that I don't love spending an evening under the stars with you, but the stars are slowly fading and dawn is approaching," she tilts her head to the side to give him better access to her neck as he begins to lay a trail of kisses down it, "and so are the guests, or at least they will be very soon if I know my team."

"Oh," he mutters dejectedly as he drops her to the ground. "I forgot about them." He claps his hands together to bring them both back into focus. "Alright then, traipse through a muck filled wilderness now and," he offers her his filthiest grin, " _playful seduction_ later."

Rose smiles seductively back at him and for once she is the one to take the lead to safety as she grabs his hand and urges, "Run!"

And run they do, all the way back to the car just as the first phase of daylight is beginning to crest over the tops of the mountains. Hands clutching each other, they stand alongside the car as they catch their breath again until the Doctor suddenly releases her hand so that he can jump up and punch his fist in the air.

"Yes, we did it!" he cries before he leans back against the car crossing his arms across his chest in satisfaction. "Quite the day, Mrs. Smith," he notes with a cheeky wink at her, "all that's missing is the Olympic torch." He shifts to interlock his hands behind the back of his head while he breathes in the crisp morning air. "I feel a bit like David McDonald now actually. Well, you know, him after the bouquet toss but without all of that painful humiliation that he caused Liane. However, as long as he's busy chasing after her instead of you, that's all that really matters."

Rose rolls her eyes at his longstanding and completely unfounded jealous streak regarding David. "Doctor," she chastises with infinite patience, "you know full well that David has never made an inappropriate move on me. Even if he wasn't head over heels in love with Liane, he would never do something so ungentlemanly."

"Oh, of course not," sneers the Doctor while staring pointedly at her, "because finding the two of you pressed together in our TARDIS phone booth only exhibited the most honorable of intentions."

"I don't know," teases Rose, "I thought that his intentions _felt_ honorable."

"What was that?" growls the Doctor in a deadly serious tone.

Rose takes a small step back and gestures towards the car in an effort to distract the Doctor. "Oh..um, nothing, love. So did you notice my wedding gift to you? I've been waiting for you to say something about it."

"No, I haven't noticed anything; recently," as he eyes her mistrustfully before teasing, "What did you get me? I hope it's a vow of fidelity."

Receiving a smack in the arm for his jest, he moves away from her to stand at the rear of the car and stare down at the license plate in sheer awe and disbelief. "It's the reason that the DMV wouldn't issue a new one, because they already had."

"Rose Tyler…uh, Tyler-Smith…Smith…whatever, how in Rassilon's name did you manage this? The year that the DMV requires in this universe isn't even up yet and when I threw around the Tyler name and promised a lifetime supply of free Vitex, I still received nothing but refusals from the clerk at the front desk all the way up to the head of the DMV!"

He mimics in a haughty tone, "I'm sorry, Mr. Smith, but we at the DMV have certain standards and regulations that we must adhere to. As you have stated _repeatedly_ , you are a Scientific Advisor for Torchwood and therefore you must understand why we have certain protocols in place. Meh, balderdash I say! Balderdash and a load of bureaucratic bullshi-"

"Anyway," interrupts Rose before he can carry on with his rant, "it turns out that Wilf knows someone who knows someone who knows somebody else that works at the DMV and after several stacks of paperwork and cash exchanging hands, we finally had your plate! So," she questions anxiously, "how do you like it?"

He stares down again at the pristine license plate, the rays from the sun rising over the hills giving it a golden glow as he gleefully reads 'BADWOLF' firmly bolted in place alongside his 'HONK IF YOU LOVE CHRONOS' bumper sticker, instead of the usual rust riddled plate bearing '1PESACRP'. "I love it," he enthuses wholeheartedly as he reaches for her and tucks her into his side. "And I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers before tugging him closer for a kiss that reflects all the love, faith and devotion that she has for him.

In time, they both finally draw back emitting soft sighs and rest their foreheads against the other's as they keep their eyes closed simply basking in the moment and being together. "First we have a wedding, then Liane's cake and now a new license plate. Could this day get any better?"

"Seriously, Doctor?" deadpans Rose. "I do realize that officially it is morning but _technically_ , it is still our wedding night and I would like to think that I could at least compete with a celebration and its trimmings even if we throw in a new license plate."

"What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" denies the Doctor in a frenzy. "No, you're much better than a license plate, you're fantastic, molto bene, in fact! I'm sure that you'll have no trouble competing with all of those things, even the cake!"

Rose arches her eyebrow inquiringly, mostly in regards to his sanity, and mutters, "Well, thanks for that."

Totally oblivious to his verbal faux paus, he bears an enormous grin before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You're welcome."

A cold blast of wind and loud whooshing noise catch their attention as they turn their heads to see the Millenium Falcon fly past with a banner trailing behind it in the wind reading 'Just Married'.

Seeing their friends start off on their honeymoon, the Doctor promptly takes the hint and sweeps up Rose into a bridal style hold and proceeds to carry her over to his side in the car. Once she's safely ensconced in her seat, he rushes over to his side of the car and upon settling in, revs up the engine. "Shall we, Mrs. Smith?"

"We shall, Mr. Smith," she concurs excitedly. "Geronimo!"

He watches her with an expression that clearly states utter distaste at her remark. "Don't, Rose," he begs as he looks over his shoulder before changing gears and moving the car onto the road, "just…don't."

"So where are we going, then? Is it to be Barcelona, the city not the planet, or somewhere else that you chose for your wedding present to me?" she demands inquisitively.

"No ordinary, mundane, boring places such as those for you my lovely Rose, I have much more spell-binding or should I say story binding plans for you!" At his wife's quizzical glance, he expounds, "We are currently booked into the honeymoon suite of The Beauty and Beast Spa for Ladies and Gentleman in that newly opened Fairy Tale Village in Yorkshire." He shoots her a sly glance. "No better place for the Stuff of Legend, eh?"

"I guess not," responds Rose with a laugh. "Well, let's go then! Time to start our latest adventure!" she instructs with a royal wave of her hand.

"Your wish is my command," he confirms unreservedly as he speeds down the road. "Allons-y!"

**To Be Concluded in the Epilogue**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose are eloping and they don't want Jackie to know so they've run off to avoid the society wedding that Jackie has been planning. Will they be able to make their vows of 'I do' into 'they did it?. **Fifteenth of the Forever After series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who, anything related to Disney, any fairy tales or the Robin Hood Archery in Palm Springs that I found listed in a travel book.
> 
> I just wanted to still be able to take you to places of myth and legend and without a TARDIS, this is the best that I can do. :)
> 
> The mention of the Doctor's dart skills is from Blast To The Past Chapter 7.

"Yup," declares the Doctor with a popped p as he stares dreamily at the ceiling, "definitely better than a new license plate!"

"I told you so!" sing-songs Rose in smug satisfaction before bursting into a fit of giggles. She snuggles into his side as he moves one of his arms from behind his head to place it around her side. "Have I told you how much that I love this place?"

The Doctor bears a conceited smile of his own and places a kiss atop of her head before answering. "Well, once I read the brochure, I knew that I couldn't possibly find a better place for my pink and yellow Bad Wolf!" He offers her a rueful smile as she gazes up at him. "Besides, if I couldn't give you a fairytale wedding than I could at least give you a fairytale resort for a honeymoon."

Rose is suddenly jostled into a sitting position when the Doctor unexpectedly rises to prop himself up on his elbows and ask excitedly, "And did you take in everything at that gift shop? We have to go back there; you know how much I love a little shop!"

She casts a glance over to her newly purchased Red Riding Hoodie draped across the back of one of the armchairs and casually inquires, "Oh, you mean the one that's called 'The Stuff of Legends'?" She laughs as she draws him down to her for a quick kiss. "Yeah, I saw everything and it was perfect for our first stop here." She drops back onto the bed and cuddles into the Princess and Pea Pleasant Dreams mattress and sighs softly. "Perfect just like everything else today."

"Yes," agrees the Doctor, "Jackie and Pete really did an outstanding job. We'll have to find a way to thank them." Suddenly and without any warning, the Doctor rolls over on top of Rose and pins her to the mattress and waggles his eyebrows suggestively. "I know, how about starting on those grandchildren that Jackie wants so desperately?"

"Or…" poses Rose as she distracts him with a kiss before firmly flipping him onto his side, "how about you tell me all about this lovely resort that you've brought me to?"

The Doctor attempts one last pucker until Rose shakes her head while placing two fingers across his lips. "Fine," he mumbles resignedly before admitting defeat, "have it your way, but little Murgatroyd or Allons-y will never be born before next Christmas at this rate!"

Rose stares at her husband in awe. "I'm not even going to speculate on which name is for the girl."

He stares back at her completely dumbfounded. "Rose, obviously Murgatroyd is for our little girl. Otherwise, how else would it sound when I give our son the middle name of Alonzo? Allons-y Murgatroyd just doesn't have the same ring to it, does it?"

Rose offers a weak smile as she begins to sit up against the headboard and gestures for him to do the same. _Murgatroyd and Allons-y? Wow._ She shakes her head as if to clear it. "So, tell me about this magic castle that we're currently residing in."

"Well for starters, it's not a magic castle and definitely not _the_ Magic Castle." He releases a snort of disgust. "The last thing that I want to do is hear about _Mickey_ every moment of our honeymoon."

He reaches over and lifts his glasses off the bedside table, along with a brochure, and plops them onto his face as Rose eyes him in wonder. "What?" he questions as she continues to scrutinize his face with a slight smile. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing really, I suppose," she muses as she continues her examination. "It's just that for as long as I've known you, for all of your talk of a superior biology, it just surprises me that even as half human, you still actually need these to see properly," she finishes as she taps the lenses of his glasses.

He leans away from her finger before pushing it away and answering stiffly. "It's not an indication of weakness, Rose; it's merely a physical condition! If you must know, it's a trait that I've carried throughout all of my regenerations!" He holds his wrist up as an example. "Remember when I regenerated and I told you about the slight weakness in my dorsal tubercle? Well that instance happened to be a new occurrence but of course when it comes to regeneration, you never know what you're going to get. I mean look at my granddaughter, Susan, her first body had severely weak ankles. She could barely carry out an adventure without injuring herself, poor thing."

"Now, quit putting me off and let's decide our plan of action, shall we? Hmmm, let's see…," he clucks his tongue against the roof of his mouth while he peruses the brochure again and plans out all of their options. "What should we do first?"

Rose peeks over his shoulder and her eyes light up in delight at the various choices and activities listed before her. She points her finger at the first listing that catches her eye and exclaims, "This looks like fun! Why don't we-"

"Nope! My idea's better!" he speedily assures her as he snatches the small booklet away from her view. "After all, I was the one who found the resort and booked our stay here so it's only fair that I should be allowed first pick."

Rose huffs in annoyance before conceding to him. "Alright, fine, that does sound fair." She lets loose with her tongue in teeth smile when his victorious smirk quickly falls away when she adds, "Now hurry up and pick so that I can choose something that we'll actually enjoy."

"I can assure you, Rose Tyler-Smith, that _**we**_ will enjoy _**anything**_ that I happen to select for our first adventure," he declares haughtily. He straightens out the brochure into a full size map of the resort with a sharp snapping motion. "I hope that you won't argue like this in front of the children."

"Oh heaven forbid," mocks Rose with an eye roll. "And it's Smith." He gazes back at her, confusion written all over his face. "It's Rose _**Smith**_ now, remember?" Before he can interrupt her with yet another protest on her chosen surname, "Yes, I know you prefer Tyler or at the very least, Tyler-Smith, but honestly, Doctor, do you really want to fight about it on our honeymoon?" When he shakes his head no, she urges, "Well, come on then, Mastermind, what's your great plan?"

He peers down at her over the rim of his glasses and smugly replies, "After Cinderella serves us our breakfast in bed tomorrow morning, we are going to the Beauty & The Beast Spa for Ladies and Gentlemen." He taps the map at a particular location and shares, "They have several facilities that we can partake in to enjoy a leisurely day of luxury and relaxation. You can start your day off in the Rapunzel Hair Salon and that should take what, a few hours?" Ignoring her sticking her tongue out at him, he blithely continues, "By that time we should be able to enjoy a sea weed wrap or take a swim in The Little Mermaid Lagoon, enjoy a few nibbles from the Gingerbread Man Bakery or cold treats from the Snow Queen Ice Cream Shoppe, and lest we forget our last stop, the Sleeping Beauty Massage Parlor."

He leans back into his pillow with a delightful sigh. "Can't you simply picture it, Rose? "Imagine just lying there, all stretched out with nowhere to go and nothing to do but relax and enjoy yourself while all your worries and stiffness just melt away under the skilled hands of a masseuse." Rose's gaze becomes slightly dreamy as she envisions such a scenario while the Doctor's gaze suddenly becomes more considerate as if he's pondering a puzzle. "Rose, my love?"

"Yes, Doctor?" she asks with a slight trace of concern.

"Would you mind if I take the first appointment?" he inquires with a hopeful gaze.

Rose merely stares at him for a beat before giggling softly. "Of course not, Doctor. In fact, it's just as you said, you should be allowed to go first." A huge grin breaks out across his face until she mentions, "And besides, you can make it up to me when you take me shoe shopping at the Puss in Boots Shoe Shoppe."

"A shoe shopping trip with a Tyler woman?" groans the Doctor before grimacing. "Not exactly the activity that I had in mind."

Rose curls her hands like a cat and asks, "Oh, I'm sorry, love. Do you have to _paws_ to think about it? Because if you decide that you don't want to accompany me so that you can assist me with all of my packages, I may just have to give you the _boot_."

He groans again while pulling his pillow over his face. She tugs on the pillow to pull it away from his face. "Oh come on, that was funny!"

" _That_ was not funny," insists the Doctor firmly, his face practically beaming when he spies a listing in the corner of his eye, "but _this_ is!" He taps the map to indicate The Aged Mother Tea Room for O.A.P.s. "See? A tea room for old age pensioners, there's bound to something there that we can find for Jackie!"

"How considerate of you, love," notes Rose a little too sweetly. "I'll be sure to tell her that you said that."

"Then I'll be sure to tell her what happened to her 1500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets when we took a slight detour into her linen closet during the last Vitex party!" returns the Doctor smoothly.

Eyes wide at her husband's threat and knowing that he would have no qualms about following through on it, Rose immediately squeaks, "Truce!" while holding her hand out for a handshake.

"Truce," agrees the Doctor as he shakes her hand. Turning their attention back to the map, he suggests, "What about here? The concierge said that The Little Red Riding Hood Gift Shoppe sells the most amazing gift baskets. I bet that we could find something suitable for your mum and Donna there."

His eyes take on a knowing gleam as he points to The Stonecutter Jewelry Store **. "** Or maybe we could find something here for you? Say a nice little trinket or two as a keepsake from our honeymoon?"

The Doctor is astounded when Rose simply shakes her head as if the jewelry store holds no interest for her at all. "Rose Tyler," he begins questioning suspiciously, before instantly holding up his hands in surrender to delay her correction, " _Smith_ , alright…are you seriously telling me that we can skip that? Why? Don't you have even one iota of curiosity as to what they have?"

"Nope," she denies firmly while mimicking him popping the p as she waves the hand bearing her wedding ring under his gaze. "I have all the jewelry that I need to remember our honeymoon right here." He smiles brilliantly at her. "That is for the time being mind you."

His brow furrows in deep thought as he speedily calculates his current income with varying pay rises over the years for upcoming anniversaries."For the sake of a happy marriage and my wallet, I hope that the time being will last for a few more years yet."

"Why?" Rose asks laughingly as she taps a particular area of the map. "Are you afraid that we're going to end up in The Adventures of Pinocchio Couples Counseling?" She snorts in amusement. "I'll bet that there are some real liars in there."

"Well, nobody _knows_ for sure, Rose," he jests while he tapping his own nose to indicate his pun.

"And you have the nerve to criticize my sense of humor?" demands Rose completely straight-faced.

The Doctor pulls a face and then returns to scanning the map. "Now this is something that's worth looking into! The Golden Goose Casino! We could go in and see if we have the Midas touch."

"True, or we could stay away and avoid becoming the Prince and the Pauper," advises sagely.

"I thought that was the real reason that we were avoiding the jewelry shop. Although, Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves should be listed on this map too, you wouldn't believe what this place costs." She bumps his shoulder playfully in admonishment. "And I'll have you know that I'm quite skillful at games of chance as well as games of dexterity. You'll have a chance to witness my prowess tomorrow afternoon when we visit the Robin Hood Archery Center."

"Are your archery skills as impressive as your skill at darts?" she questions shrewdly.

"Now that's just mean, Rose," grouses the Doctor.

"Awww," teases Rose has she pokes at his face with her finger until he grabs it, "now don't be such a pouty face. Here, we'll go to the Hansel and Gretel Candy Shoppe as soon as it opens, that should cheer you up! Hmmm, it's very authentic; it even looks like the outside of the evil witch's house from the story."

The Doctor tuts in disgust as he recalls the fairytale. "Poor witch, I'm on her side. Not only has it taken her a lifetime to build a work of delectable edible art, but the children, as lost as they may have been, were literally trying to eat her out of house and home. I know that I'd be in a right state if someone had tried to nibble on my TARDIS."

Noting her unsympathetic gaze, he sniffs indignantly while adjusting his glasses. "Han would understand where I'm coming from, he's very protective of the Millennium Falcon." He pauses to consider their newlywed friends for a moment. "You know, he never did tell me where they were going for their honeymoon." He looks a bit sad as he queries, "Do you think that we'll ever see them again?"

Rose makes a great show of straightening the bed covers as she casually replies, "I thought that with you being a Time Lord that the answer would be obvious." He remains silent as he gazes back at her expectantly until she finally relents and answers in a somber tone. "Only time will tell."

The Doctor groans, "Rose, that was worst than your last joke," but then laughs aloud just the same.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she insists with a huge grin. "And you can relax, Leia told me that they were going to Legoland."

"Really?" asks the Doctor as he straightens up in surprise. "What made them decide to go there?"

"Well, they thought it would be best," remarks Rose off-handedly. "With all of the kids around, they figured that they could always freeze and pretend to be regular action figures if they were spotted. Besides, I hear that Legoland has this _huge_ Millennium Falcon so they should feel right at home."

As she watches him, she instantly recognizes the exact moment of anticipation that shines in his eyes when he's about to begin a new adventure and step out into the unknown. He's about to open his mouth to speak when Rose promptly holds up her hand in protest. "Forget it, Doctor, we're staying here. Call me barmy, but I'd rather stay in a luxury fairytale resort for my honeymoon than travel out of country to see the Lego house that Jack built." Rolling her eyes in annoyance at his instant pout, she seeks to soothe him by promising, "We can go there on our next holiday."

Attempting to belay his actual glee, the Doctor forces his expression into a more serious mask and proclaims, "Only if that's what you truly want, Rose. You know me, I'm very easy to please and I only ever want what's best for you. Your considerations and heart's desires always come first with me."

A feeling of nervousness overcomes the Doctor as Rose's brow furrows as she studies him carefully before flipping him over onto his stomach and running her hands up and down his back. "Um…Rose, love? What are you doing?"

"Looking for zippers," she murmurs indifferently as she continues her search. "You must be a Slitheen."

He turns back over to face his bride while wearing a scowl. "Ha, ha, very funny." Refusing to give her the satisfaction of being a sourpuss, he mentions, "I notice that you've made fast friends with Leia, sharing all of these little girly secrets."

Rose tilts her head and offers him a pointed stare as she divulges, "Well, we may have been raised with different upbringings, but we found that we were still able to find a common place." At this point, both her gaze and her tone become a bit harsher. "In other words, we both know what it's like to declare our love to a space travelling adventurer that we love more than anyone in the universe and then meet with less than great expectations at his response."

The Doctor's face remains completely neutral while inside he silently cringes. _Oh bugger!_ He attempts to maintain his calm composure as he attests, "What an absolutely brilliant deduction the two of you have made! Yes, definitely, I agree one hundred percent; common ground is always the best way to make a connection. Brilliant, you two are!"

Rose merely offers a noncommittal hum while generously allowing her husband to hurriedly change the subject. She can bestow on him this one gift; it is their wedding day after all.

"So," he begins with a bit of a squeak, "did you know that you don't need to depend on the resort for all of your entertainment? Having traveled far and wide throughout time and space, I could easily regale you with tales of myth and legend, and not just human ones."

Rose gives a slight shake of her head as she links their hands and declares, "Tonight, I'm more concerned with our story rather than anyone else's."

"But Rose," protests the Doctor in a husky tone as he leans in closer to her, "this chapter of our story has only just begun."

While Rose uses their joined hands to tug him even closer to her, she brushes her lips against his with each murmured word the equivalent of a caress. "Then let's get started, shall we?"

And like any wise man and good husband, the Doctor quickly shut his gob and did as he was told.

**THE END**


End file.
